


Cloud's Alphabet

by KlikStar



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlikStar/pseuds/KlikStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the alphabet as a theme, we will explore a variety of Cloud's sexual experiences as either a personal moment or one he shares with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a long time, but wanted to put something new here and not re-post old works which can already be found somewhere else. They are short pieces, following a self-chosen theme, and I hope that you enjoy them.

# A is for Asphyxiation

Genesis had spent all of his life competing with others, with fighting to prove his superiority above everyone else. He’d never stopped to think about what really drove him, about the secret desires that lurked in his subconscious and would never see the light of day. At least, not until the right person came along.

Cloud had been a nobody, a naïve child trying to prove his worth in a village that hated him and foolishly believing that becoming a soldier for Shinra would be the answer. He’d left home to make a name for himself and only found more trouble, fighting every step of the way and being beaten down each time because of it.

They were never meant to meet, neither moving in the others world. One a superior officer, a First class solider, one of Shinra’s elite, while the other was a failed cadet recently transferred into the general infantry. Yet somehow they did, their paths crossing one fateful night and taking both down a road neither knew existed.

“Tighter.”

The word was barley a whisper, the very effort costing Genesis in ways he’d never imagined. And Goddess forgive him, but he loved it. The sensual touch of death that brought him so much closer to life, the rush of adrenaline laced pain only heightening the feelings of pleasure coursing through him.

Hands so much smaller than his own obeyed and the collar around his neck cut in deeper, the black leather noose biting into the tender flesh and restricting his airway just that little bit more. It was what he wanted, what he needed, and he fucking loved it.

No one else knew about this, about his willing surrender to someone so much lower than himself. They didn’t know about his secret affair with the lowly infantryman, about the way he allowed the weaker, lesser blonde to take such liberties with his body. But maybe that was what made it so freeing, the knowledge that their time together was theirs and theirs alone. 

Mako enhanced eyes looked up to meet pure burning blue, the hunger for more of this sexual depravity being felt just as deeply within the other and the damning word slipped past his lips once more.

“Tighter.”


	2. B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bondage and Sephiroth is going to explain why he likes a little bit of variety when using restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels strange to be writing again after such a long time away, like I'm waking up after being asleep for far too long. There are dreams, ideas, and stories to be told but trusting my words is a little harder to do. I need to release my muse and let it run free, need to stop second guessing my mind and have a little more faith in me.

# B is for Bondage

Bondage, the act of restraint, was something Sephiroth had discovered was his secret aphrodisiac, his most pleasurable of pleasures.

Not for himself of course, not after such a traumatising childhood filled with restraint at the hands of a madman. But the act of restraining others, of actually having control over something in his life that was of his own choosing, it was something that just couldn’t be described. 

And his wonderful lovers have all given him explicit permission to do just that, each one of them so very different in their beautiful, willing surrender to him.

Zack is always energetic and fills the moments with love and laughter, his bright violet eyes burning with desire as Sephiroth fastens the thick collar around his neck, his full, kissable lips always quirking up into a mischievous smile as the leash is attached. Oh how much he loves playing with the ‘puppy’, in wrapping black leather cuffs around exposed limbs and forcing the strong, young man into pleasure-filled submission.

Genesis is more about the theatrics, a lover who enjoys the show and a little bit of drama. He is also the lover who looks best with silk scarves tied around his wrists and ankles, the one who is sensual in his submission though he always makes Sephiroth work for every second of it. A fiery spirit is not so easily tamed after all and the general adores that about his red haired lover, the sweet with the spice making the surrender so much more enjoyable for them both.

Angeal is the lover who surprised him the most, the one who has actually requested that Sephiroth use more sturdy materials for their little sessions. It is Angeal who has proven that leather and silk will not hold him down, that the pleasure he gets from being bound by wood and metal far outweigh the discomfort felt from such unforgiving restraints. But Gaia forgive him for enjoying his commanders request so much, for gaining so much pleasure at the sight of pure muscle being held down by thick chains, of heavy wooden stocks forcing that god like figure into submission. 

Cloud however is his youngest lover and the one he is most careful with, the act of submission meaning so much more to the unenhanced cadet than it does for any of the others. It is in the memories of his past that the blonde’s mind will wander to when allowing Sephiroth to bind him, in the deepest parts of Cloud’s heart where his emotions flare at being made to feel weak and helpless under another’s hand. The surrender so much more significant for someone who has spent their whole life fighting to be stronger, struggling to overcome the unseen restraints put on them by others and trying to prove themselves as an equal worthy or recognition. 

Sephiroth knows this about his blonde lover, understands the true cost of Cloud’s surrender to him, and he makes sure that the gift of such heartfelt submission is always rewarded with both praise and pleasure for his youngest lover.

“How does that feel?”

“It’s ok.”

“Not too tight?”

“No, but…”

“But what?” Sephiroth has to ask. He’ll never let Cloud suffer, especially not in such intimate moments like these.

“I’m … I’m not sure how long I can … stay like this.”

The ropes are made of silk, soft against such delicate skin, and never tied too tightly in fear of causing unintentional harm. But the general can see how the position may start to become awkward and hums softly to himself as he runs a hand lightly over flushed features and down towards the young cadet’s obvious arousal.

“You remember your safe words?”

It’s a question he doesn’t need to ask, not with Cloud, that understanding between them is absolute, but still he asks to show that it is the blonde who is still in control of this moment. That it is Cloud who has the power to stop it with a single word.

“I remember.” 

It’s all Sephiroth needs to hear before picking up the next length of silken cord, a low moan escaping his captive blonde as the tightly wound fibres are dragged over highly sensitive flesh and loped around to form the next knot. 

Oh yes, how he loves his lovers and their willing submission when restrained in just the right way.


	3. C is for Chocobo riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack has a problem with riding Chocobo's and its all Cloud's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its' not quite what the title implies. No Chocobo's were harmed in the making of this chapter :o)

# C is for Chocobo riding

Zack has a thing about Chocobo’s. No, not that kind of thing. He’s not that perverted.

Although, there is a certain blonde haired cadet that he’s affectionately named his little Chocobo. And that, is part of the problem.

He already had trouble looking at the gentle birds in the same way that he used too, can’t look at the gold ones without seeing blonde spikes and blue eyes that have no equal on all of Gaia. Every time he tries to look at them his mind wanders to somewhere else, or more specifically to someone else and it’s impossible to stop it. He knows, he’s already tried more times than he’s willing to admit and it’s only getting harder.

Maybe if he hadn’t taken what there was between them and made it more, maybe if he hadn’t traded friendship for something more intimate with the cadet. If he’d kept it professional, or even a simple friendship, then maybe he could actually focus when around the great birds. But as things stand now, he’s doomed to be metaphorically ‘bird-brained’ himself when around the giant balls of walking feathers until the end of time.

The problem really wasn’t too bad to start with, but it’s got worse recently and it’s all his own doing. A not-so-innocent suggestion he made in the bedroom one might which Cloud was more than willing to give a try and by the Goddess he will never regret it but… Well needless to say now that his little Chocobo has ridden him, he just can’t get the image out of his mind. 

He can’t erase the picture of flushed, pleasure-filled, features glistening in candlelight as the young cadet works up a sweat riding him. The gentle sway of blonde spikes as the lithe body moves above his own, the passion in burning blue eyes that look down at him the whole time. He remembers all too clearly the feel of strong thighs moving on either side of his body, of narrow hips rising and falling as they roll against his groin taking his hard length even deeper into the tight heat of Cloud’s body.

A low groan escapes the solider as he realises his daydreaming has taken him too far, that the arousal now trapped in his trousers will be the death of him if he can’t find somewhere to deal with it. A soft laugh to his right draws Zack’s attention away from his problem for a moment, but there is no relief to be found in this distraction. Not when it comes in the form of a young blond haired cadet riding the Chocobo beside him and, all-too-knowing, blue eyes glow brightly with impish delight at his predicament.

“It’s all your fault.” The soldier huffs roughly, although there is no real heat in his words.

Cloud’s smile is brighter than the sun as he holds the soldier’s gaze for a moment more and then he’s moving away, ahead of Zack’s own ride, and making sure enhanced violet eyes can see every fluid movement of his body as he purposefully rides the Chocobo assigned to him.


	4. D is for Domination and Doggy style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has finally found his place in Shinra. It's just not the one he dreamt of all those years ago.

# D is for Domination and Doggy-style

Cloud doesn’t have a boyfriend, a lover, or a special someone to share himself with. It would just makes things too complicated given his pathetically low position in life. 

He’d been a cadet, trying out for soldier just like to so many other delusional boys. Desperately trying to prove himself as something more than he really was, trying to find self-worth and value in a uniform that he would never be fit to wear. Now he’s just a regular in the general infantry, a meat shield on the battlefield and worth absolutely nothing to everybody.

Only, he’s recently discovered that there is worth in his body. That, for a short moment in time, he has some value. Even if it’s in a way he’s been fighting against ever since arriving in Midgar.

They’d called him a pretty little boy, an attractive soldier fuck toy, a hopeless runt who’s good looks made him only good for one thing, and he’d hated them all for it.

Now though he tries not to think about it, tries not to let the words of the past haunt him like ghosts in the room. But it’s hard to ignore the truth of them since he found escape in the reality of his situation, since he gave himself over to that first soldier and found freedom in his submission to someone so much better than him.

He can’t really remember when his first time was, can’t remember the time or place or even who it was with. It’s all a blur thanks to the alcohol he willingly drank to drown out the pain and the desperation to feel something more than the endless void of hopelessness all around him. 

He can vaguely recall the colours of a solider uniform, the image of blue/violet eyes ringed with Mako green and a face framed with ebony strands which might have rivalled his own blonde spikes. But it’s all a fuzzy memory that he’s content to let go of because, despite being his first, it’s just another physical encounter with a man who has power over him.

He knows now that his heart, his mind, his body, his soul, do not agree in his choices. He knows that a part of him struggles with the domination when it is asserted over him, knows that a part of him is screaming when he ends up on his hands and knees in front of a random senior officer, a spontaneous executive, an impulsive Soldier, a cocky red haired Turk or Gaia help him … even the General.

Yet, there is also a part of him which finds relief in being made to bow before these better men, in being found worthy if only for a short moment in time as their plaything. He has been taken intimately in bedrooms, offices, cupboards, meeting rooms and so many other places and yet it is the floor that he always finds himself placed upon. Always his hands and knees which feel the carpet, the lino, the laminated floorboards or tiled surfaces beneath him as they make him into their bitch.

After all, it isn’t called doggy style for nothing.


	5. E is for Enema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been curious and Cloud had been willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting

# E is for Enema

It’s a new feeling for the young blonde, the sensation of being slowly and carefully filled by the warm saline solution they’ve chosen to use. He can’t say it’s painful, or that they aren’t being ever so careful with how much they are putting into him, but he can feel it all the same and there really aren’t any words to describe it.

It’s like he needs to pee, or go to the bathroom, but at the same time he doesn’t. It’s hard to explain, but there is a need for something starting to take over him and he wonders just how much more he can take. In fact, it’s starting to reach the point where his body doesn’t feel big enough to contain it all, and yet his abdomen is still slowly stretching to accommodate the extra fluid being every so slowly forced into him. 

It’s probably a good thing that they are doing this in the bathroom, that the toilet is only just over there when it’s time to let it all go. It’s kind of sick and twisted really, the fact they’re all in here watching him being filled, waiting for him to expel it all again afterwards. It won’t be a pleasant experience for any of them, it can’t be considering what’s going to happen. In reality, it’s downright disgusting when he thinks about it and the lingering feelings of humiliation are quick to rise up within him once more.

“Easy there Spiky, remember to breath.”

Zack’s voice is so gentle, so kind, so caring. It’ a reassurance that is suddenly needed, a reminder of why he is doing this in the first place. It’s soft and loving when he feels out of his depth, a lifeline that pulls him back to them and the reasons why he is doing this in the first place.

They had been curious and Cloud had been willing. After all, he’s used to having things up his arse most of the time when they get together like this. Given Genesis’s rather large collection of toys and Sephiroth’s obsession with cleanliness, it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when they thought this up. Cleaning Cloud on the inside, before using the toys within him.

Angeal was the only one who voiced the fact they would still have a mess to clean up afterwards, but Zack had been curious about just how much his little blonde lover could take and after that things had just sort of spiralled out of control.

Only they weren’t out of control, not really. The thought and planning which had gone into this, into making sure that Cloud would be comfortable and not hurt by their little experiment into the unknown. Soft, old towels had been piled up to create a make-shift bed on the tiled floor, keeping him away from the cold hard surface and giving him somewhere relaxing to lay throughout the whole thing. Even the items they were using had been carefully chosen, the tubing not too big to make it feel invasive and the sterile liquid they had selected being safe for internal use to prevent any risk of irritation or infection in such a sensitive area. 

It would be impossible to say that the alien feeling of fullness wasn’t turning him on, that the way it’s made his whole body extra sensitive isn’t having a physical effect on him. The ever increasing flush of colour now decorating his cheeks is testament to this, as is the obvious arousal which is presented to them due to his naked state, his body exposed and vulnerable as their hungry eyes devour him completely and he loves it without a doubt. 

“Cloud?”

It’s Sephiroth’s voice this time which brings Cloud’s attention back to the group, back to the men who are gathered around him. It’s only his name being spoken and yet there are so many unasked questions within it, within those beautiful mercury coloured eyes that he loves so much.

“I’m ok.”

It’s a slow breath which escapes the blonde’s petal soft lips, words travelling on an exhale which suddenly feels like a release all by itself.

“All the same, I think you’re done for today.”

So tender, so concerned, that voice which can command an army gentle now as it brings their little session to a close.

“Seph’s right Spiky, I think you’ve taken all you can.”

It’s Zack’s hands which reach out to touch him now, to run sword calloused fingers affectionately through his hair in a way which has become so familiar between them. It draws the blonde’s eyes back up to them, to all the men around him and that’s when he realises their eyes have been on him this whole time. 

Throughout it all they have watched as his body was filled, as the swelling of his abdomen caused the soft flesh of his pelvis to expand ever so slightly. For a moment, just a fraction of a second, the blonde wonders if they would look at him the same way if he were a woman pregnant with their child. Would the looks of joy, of desire, of pleasure be any different to what he is seeing in their eyes now? It’s a fleeting thought, but one he’s had all the same and will probably come back to in time, but for now he has only one question for them all.

“Will we do it again?”

Light-hearted, kind and most definitely loving laughter fills the room and all of his lovers are smiling at his request.

“Let’s see how you feel about it once we actually finish.”

Genesis’s words cut through the pleasure a little bit, causing a touch of reality and dawning realisation to fill the blonde’s mind. It’s time to let it all out now and the toilet is suddenly much further away than he’d like it to be.


	6. F is for Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal never had this problem with Zack. So why is he having it now with this promising cadet?

# F is for Fetish

Angeal knows he is a sick man, that he really shouldn’t be doing this, but he just can’t help himself.

He used to pride himself on being an honourable man, used to uphold a strong moral compass in all aspects of his life. And yet, there is now one person in his life who has flipped all of that upside down, turned it around, and forced him to accept that he’s just as perverted as the rest of them.

For the honourable Soldier Elite there is no excuse for the way he has let things develop to this stage, no way to justify the turn of events which have brought about this unexpected change in him. 

As a mentor he was unwavering in his belief about preserving the student-teacher boundaries, would condemn anyone who abused their position of responsibility and power over another for their own personal gain. In fact, he’d been steadfast and very vocal about such matters when Zack was his pupil, had openly corrected others opinions when they thought to suggest anything otherwise and left many a man drowning in dreams and honour speeches to make sure the truth was known. A good mentor did not use, abuse or sleep with his student. Never, ever. It just wasn’t done.

And that, was the crux of his problem.

A good mentor didn’t sleep with their students. They certainly didn’t have the best, amazing, most unbelievable sex with their students. Especially while said student was still wearing their freaking cadet uniform. 

Gaia help him but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t look away when presented with such temptation. It was wrong, to want such innocence, and yet it was also so very right. To hear the young man cry out in pleasure, to hear him moan in desire, to hear him call Angeal’s name. Or better yet, to hear him gasping the words 

“Sir, Please, Sir. More Sir, please… give me more.”

The funny thing is, he never had this problem with Zack. Never saw the young soldier as something more than a student. Maybe it’s because Zack was promoted to a Third so quickly, maybe it’s because he never really got to see the young soldier in his cadet blues for long. He’s certainly never had a reason to hang out in the cadet dorms and rarely observes them other than in patrols or combat situations, which is when he’s at his most professional.

Or maybe it’s got everything to do with the young man he’s now guilty of corrupting; maybe it has everything to do with that ridiculously soft spiky blonde hair, or those luminescent blue eyes that don’t need mako to shine. Or maybe he’s just a dirty old man with a fetish for younger boys in their cadet uniforms.

It will be the death of him no doubt, but Gaia forgive him he can’t stop. He won’t stop. He is quite literally addicted to the young man in question, especially when he’s wearing that all too familiar cadet uniform 

It takes Angeal a moment to realise that his mind has wandered into highly inappropriate territory, that he’s once again staring at the cadet he’s been tasked to train and is not even remotely focused on the series of sword drills the blonde is currently working through. 

Instead his eyes are raking over that lithe developing form, is drinking in the sight of slightly sweat dampened clothes and wondering how easy it would be to strip the blonde from the waist down and take him right there on the padded mats of the training room floor.

It then takes the Commander a moment more to realise that it was in fact a snort of friendly amusement from beside him, which has been loud enough to break the spell and bring him back to reality. A very real and very familiar sound from someone he knows all too well.

He quickly turns to face the new-comer and the gleeful pleasure visible in mako tinted violet eyes is bright enough to rival the sun, his old student displaying an all-knowing and highly entertained expression as he speaks.

“Just take him home and get it out of your system, out of both your systems for that matter.”

“I… what … I mean …” Angeal’s words fail him in his suddenly dry throat and he coughs to try and clear it. “That is…”

Before he can finish Zack is shaking his head and turning to leave, his face barley visible as he turns back just enough to call back over his shoulder.

“He’s not your student, officially, he’s mine. “ Then in a louder voice which carries over to the other occupant in the room

“Have a fun night Spiky, I’ll catch you in the morning.”

Before Angeal can speak, before he can protest and call Zack back to try and explain Cloud replies. His soft, masculine voice filling the room easily, the breathlessness of it not quite sounding right for someone who has only been running drills for an hour.

“Make that after lunch. I’m gonna need R&R in the morning.”

It’s then that Angeal sees it, sees the desire burning in smouldering blue eyes and knows. 

He knows that he’s not the only one with a uniform fetish, that’s it not just his eyes that have been drinking in regulation clothing and wanting to rip off the layers to find what lies beneath. He now knows that it’s not just him who feels this way about what has developed between them, between a promising Cadet and a Soldier Commander, and then Cloud’s words actually register.

Zack’s laughter is loud and clear and far too entertained by the situation as it follows him out the door and Angeal knows his old student will be teasing him about this for days, but right now he just doesn’t care.

“Get over here cadet and give me 20.” He growls, the voiced punishment only making those kissable lips quirk up into a knowing smirk.

“Sir, yes, Sir.”


	7. G is for Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you want to take away someone's ability to speak, you have to find them another way to communicate.

# G is for Gag

They’ve been building up to this for weeks now, been working up to the point of Cloud wearing a gag during one of their sessions with gentle exposure over time. 

Sephiroth has been just as careful with his youngest lover in this new element of their physical relationship, as he has with all other aspects of their erotic play. He hasn’t rushed the process, hasn’t forced Cloud to go any faster than he is absolutely comfortable with.

Just like with their other restraint based and sensual play sessions in the bedroom, the general has introduced things slowly and carefully, has explained everything to the cadet and answered any question that might arise. He’s made sure to let Cloud explore the new element in his own time, has introduced it both in the bedroom and outside of it, has given the blonde time to experiment with the new items in his own way before introducing them fully into their bondage sessions.

Just as the soft restraints were presented, so too were the ropes and chains. The cadet having time to get comfortable with the physical sensation of being touched by the new items, as well as adjusting to the mental and emotional aspects of being restrained by them. He’s had time to wear the cuffs on his wrists and ankles before they were connected to restrict his movement, he was carefully decorated with intricate loops of silken rope to become used to the unique fibres before being held down by them.

The blindfold had been introduced in much the same way, with gentle exposure and short sessions that gave Cloud time to adjust to the lack of sight. Only once he was comfortable with the partially sensory deprivation, after longer and more intimate times blindfolded, did it get fully introduced into their love making.

Today though they are about to add another new element to their games, a new experience they have been working on for a few weeks and building up to. It’s a little different in that it will hinder Cloud more than both the ropes and blindfold together, will remove his ability to speak and communicate his needs to the one who will be in complete control of him. He will in effect be helpless and totally at Sephiroth’s mercy should the elder chose to ignore his younger lover’s unspoken pleas.

The General will never do this of course, not to his precious Cloud. In fact, he has gone to great lengths to make sure his young lover is fully aware of this and that the blonde knows how to commutate his needs without having to say a word.

They had initially tried a coloured ball system, as it was reported to be quite effective, yellow for slow down and red for stop, but they had quickly discovered that this technique didn’t work for them. In most cases Cloud would quickly forget which hand held which ball and start to panic. Even in a non-sexual situation it had caused the blonde some distress and Sephiroth would not accept that for his young lover, not even for a moment.

Now though they have found something that works for them, something which Cloud has more control over and only has to remember the most basic of things to use should be need to. They are using a clicker, a small simply device that can be held in one hand throughout the session and used to communicate a need easily enough. One click is for ‘slow down’, two clicks are for ‘ok to continue’, whilst three quick clicks signify for them to ‘Stop’.

They’ve practised a lot in the past few weeks and Sephiroth has made it into something of a game between them. Cloud having free reign to click the clicker at any moment while they are together within the General’s apartment and Sephiroth being commanded to obey no matter what the situation to show that he is indeed listening to the others unspoken instruction. It has been both amusing and frustrating to see his youngest lovers more mischievous side come out during this time, but also a lot of fun as they have built up the exposure within the bedroom play as well.

He’s even starting to think that he’s been unconsciously trained to follow the commands when the click is heard regardless of who is making the sound. Gaia help him if Zack finds out, he’ll never hear the end of it.

Right now though Sephiroth isn’t thinking about any of that. Instead his attention is all on the naked blonde bound to the support harness in his room, the same exposed and vulnerable blonde who is restrained, blindfold and gaged and so utterly helpless before him. 

It’s a vision of beauty, all that dark rope wrapped around coral toned flesh, that black silk scarf tied amongst blonde spikes to cover and conceal burning blue eyes. Yet it’s the little round rubber ball currently placed between petal pink lips which has his attention, that little black orb forcing strong teeth to part around it and ensuring that, for the next few hours, no spoken words can pass between them. Only the unmistakable sound of the clicker to be heard, and obeyed, should Cloud wish to speak.


	8. H is for Hickey's and Handcuffs

# H is for Hickey’s and Handcuffs

Cloud knows that Angeal is a big man, that his muscles have muscles, and that bulge in his trousers… Well let’s just say, it’s not stuffing down the front of his pants. 

That thick length is all meat, and it’s all man, and Cloud wants it.

The problem is that Angeal, for all his size, is something of a teddy bear in bed. That’s not the big, furry, wild beast kind of bear either. No, to Cloud’s surprise, his big super-soldier lover is actually a cuddly, soft as you like, teddy bear. Or, at least, he is with the young cadet.

This is also where the differences in their intimacy comes into play, where the uniqueness of their ages and ranks and general preferences in the bedroom also come to light.

Angeal still sees Cloud as something young and innocent, not yet corrupted by Shinra or Mako or anything which the Commander believes is a taint upon on his own soul. No, what he sees when he looks at the promising cadet is a person of purity and virtue.

Maybe that’s why he’s not comfortable with restraining Cloud like Sephiroth dose, or having the lithe blonde ride him in the same way Zack enjoys. In fact, they’ve only recently moved on to any kind of bondage at all when they share a bed and it’s both a joy and a curse all in one.

Apparently, ‘taking it slow’ is also a way of saying I’m going to tease you to death and let you die of ‘blue balls’ before we get to the good stuff. And sweet Gaia, there is going to be some good stuff if this is just the start of their sexual experiences together.

Already Cloud’s neck is decorated with a continuous row of hickeys, a circular band of mottled flesh that wraps around his neck at least twice and presents itself as a bruise coloured collar against his fair mountain toned skin. It doesn’t hurt, not really. There’s just a tenderness around his throat, an ache which surrounds the delicate column almost in the same way that Sephiroth’s restraints sometimes do. He feels it and in turn, knows that it is there and what it means. 

It means that he has been claimed.

It’s so primal, so primitive, so crude in its basic nature. For the first time he can remember Angeal is being a little rougher with him, a little more dominant, and it is absolute heaven for the not-so-innocent blonde.

A moan slips past his lips unhindered. A sound so sexually charged with want, and need, and gratitude for this treatment that it has the commander flipping Cloud onto his stomach in an instant and bearing down on him from behind.

There is nothing Cloud can do in this position, with his body pinned helplessly down upon the bed they are using. His hands restrained behind his back by the handcuffs he has gifted the other with not more than an hour ago. The new metal bracelets adorning his wrists bite into his flesh just that little bit more than Angeal probably intended, but Cloud can live with it. Especially if his big, teddy-bear of a lover is about to claim him in another way as well.

Thick fingers breach his already lubed and stretched hole, working him open just a little bit more and Cloud is happy to surrender to the moment and take all that he is given. 

Later Angeal will apologise for being too rough while they used the handcuffs, for bruising the unenhanced cadet with his harsh treatment during their love making. But Cloud will smile and ask not to be healed straight away, will instead ask to wear the marks of their time together for as long as he can knowing that his hickey formed collar proudly marks him as belonging to another.


	9. I is for Ice

# I is for Ice

Cloud knows all about ice, about the cold condensed forms of water that come into being once temperatures drop to freezing or below.

He has seen ice as intricate and delicate as a snowflake drift on a cold wind, the softest form of ice light enough to settle on the ends of his blonde spikes and not bend the tips even a little.

He has also seen ice form and fall as solid and as strong as rocks during the fiercest of blizzards, watched the various sizes drop from the sky in a winter storm and break branches off the mighty fern trees that surround his hometown.

He has watched water freeze to jagged points of ice hanging down from rooftops and windowsills, watched as winters teeth spread themselves around his little village and threaten to swallow it whole during the harshest of times at years end.

And he has watched the ice form patterns of crystallised dew drops on a spider’s web, watched as Jack Frost dances through the mountainside drawing patterns on the world in colours of silver, blue and white.

Yes, Cloud knows all about ice and the many years he has endured its unforgiving cold as a child in Nibelheim, knows all about the beauty of ice and the danger of its presence in his world, and knows that he has seen enough ice in his childhood to last a lifetime.

Perhaps it is strange then that despite hating ice so much, despite never wanting to experience the vicious cold of frozen water ever again, he now finds himself exposed to it once more by his own choosing. A willing surrender to the element which has come to mean so much to the blonde, a submission not just to the ice itself but also to the one who wields it against him.

The touch of ice is just as cold as he remembers it being, just as cruel in the way it can hurt without breaking skin, just as unforgiving as it strips his unenhanced body of precious heat. It leaves him shivering and gasping as it glides over heated flesh, his delicate skin trying to draw away from the touch and goose bumps rising quickly to the surface when he is unsuccessful in escaping. There is no way to avoid this torture, no way to change the bite of ice upon him as it moves in intricate patterns over his naked body.

Yet it is not Jack Frost who draws pictures upon his flushed features, not the winter spirit that paints his body with silver, blue and white. No, it’s a soldier with a twisted sense of adventure in the bedroom and a passion of exploring the finer arts of sensory play with his lover.

Cloud hates the ice from his home, hates the cold that lingers in his bones from a childhood alone in the frigid mountains, but he can learn to accept the ice here in his lover’s warm hands. 

This ice is not alone as it tries to consume him, is not accompanied by winters embrace as it covers every inch of his body. Instead it is followed by heat unlike any fire Cloud has ever known, by love and passion turned into flame which washes over him just as strongly as the cold.

For every caress of ice over his highly sensitised body, for every pass of cold condensed water on his trembling frame, there is the companion touch of warm lips and a hot tongue to chase it away. 

It’s all Cloud can do to stay sane as he writhes helplessly on the bed he is bound too, as his lover torments his senses with the constant touches of ice and the following kiss of heat. As he learns more about his fiery haired lover and just what the others hot talented mouth can do as it works to chase away the cold.

Yes, Cloud knows all about ice and how he feels about it. Or, at least, he thought he did.


	10. J is for Jailbait and Jerking off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is almost 16, but as that's not quite old enough to be legal - References to underage sexual activities. No offence intended.

# J is for Jailbait and Jerking off

He was jailbait, without a doubt.

Not too young to enlist, not too young to drink, and not too young to die on the battlefield for Shinra. 

But, according to every law under the sun, and on all of Gaia, he was officially too young for sex. Anyone that tried to so much as even touch him in such a way would end up in jail. 

But to Cloud, that was the grey area in it all. No touching.

As long as they didn’t touch him, as long as they kept their hands to themselves, as long as they didn’t cross that line, then technically it wasn’t illegal.

Alright. So maybe it was pushing the boundaries of being prohibited at his age, maybe it wasn’t just walking a fine line on an issue of legality, but it wasn’t breaking the law exactly either. He was 15 years old for crying out loud, almost 16. A young man with needs that demanded an outlet in ways that training himself to death everyday simply wasn’t helping with.

But being here, with them, like this…

“Gaia, you have no idea how hot you are right now.”

The words are practically growled at him, a deep voice filled with lust and desire and so much more than he can identify and it’s like a drug he can’t get enough of.

There are no artificial lights in the room, only a dozen well placed candles. The gently flames casting a warm glow to settle on his naked body, as he lies on the cushions before them, the layer of sweat upon his skin only emphasising the radiance of his beauty as it glistens sensually in time with his movements. There isn’t a shred of clothing on his body now, not since he stripped it away layer by layer for them. The ultimate strip tease of strip teases.

It’s the perfect game really, the one where they can’t touch, can’t enjoy with their hands, their lips, their teeth or their tongue. But Cloud can still feel them, can feel their hungry eyes racking over his body and it raises goosebumps once again over his sensitive flesh.

His hand shakes’ as he grasps his weeping erection again, as he slides the tight fist up to enclose the swollen head and drag more fluid from the leaking tip down the shaft at a torturously slow pace. He’s been working himself over for a while now, ever since the last article of clothing hit the floor and he’d taken his place on the nest of sinfully soft cushions laid out for him. 

All the things he’d needed, had wanted for this, had been placed within easy reach, all the toys and lube spread out beside him like an erotic buffet to be sampled. And sampled he had, over and over and over again. Never quite letting himself peak, never quite letting himself climax, always dancing along that fine line of keeping control or falling apart completely.

Smouldering blue eyes close as the toy within him shifts and presses on his sweet spot again, a trembling moan spilling from between his petal pink lips and quickly being echoed by answering groans from the ones watching the show he is putting on. A personal show just for them, his special Soldier boys.

This is where the line has been drawn, where the issue of legality is often tested. There is no law to say he can’t play with himself, no criminal offense if he wants to masturbate and achieve sexual pleasure by way of his own hands. There isn’t even anything unlawful about using a selection of toys to reach climax while lying gloriously naked and spread out on an apartment floor.

It’s the audience bit that tests the limit of things, the hungry mako infused eyes that watch him in rapture that probably test those boundaries and pushes them to breaking point. But as long as no one touches him, as long as they keep their hands to themselves, then they can pretend that nothing forbidden has happened. 

He is still pure, he is still innocent, or at least, he is still untouched.

His birthday is only a month away now, his sixteenth birthday, and then they will be allowed to do whatever they please and he knows there is so much they want to do to him. He has been allowed to tease them all this time, to use the toys on himself in any way he chooses, because they are not supposed to be here, they are not supposed to see him in this way. It is simply coincidence that he has chosen to pleasure himself at this time, in this place, and in this way. Their presence here while he does it is simply a coincidence. 

At least, that is the excuse they would give if caught.

But no one will catch them, and the charade of simply being friends is holding up fine so it becomes a distant thought as the blond reaches his peak. The thought of what they will do to him once he is no longer jailbait filling his mind with wondrous thoughts, and the prospect of not having to Jerk off alone pooling warmth in his belly even as it is coated with the evidence of his own, self-gained, release.


	11. K is for a Kinky, Kept, Kitty cat who likes to Kiss while Kneeling with legs spread wide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and his mother both had different hopes and dreams for his future. Neither could have possibly imagined the reality of it.

# K is for a Kinky, Kept, Kitty cat who likes to Kiss while Kneeling with legs spread wide.

Cloud had always hated it when his mother voiced her thoughts about who his future partner should be. The idea of spending his life with an older women, one who would take care of him, making the young blonde shudder. And not in the good way.

Perhaps then she would be pleased to know that he had at least ended up with an older partner, though they were not female, and that said partner did enjoy taking care of him in their own special way.

Cloud himself had left home at the tender age of sixteen, with all intention of joining Shinra and becoming one of the famous Soldier Elite that his boyhood dreams had been filled with. The reality had turned out to very different indeed.

As planned the young blonde had made it to Midgar, had even joined Shinra to begin his dream, and then reality had stepped in and turned everything he knew upside down.

No longer was he a soldier cadet in training, nor was he an infantryman like so many others had become once failing the entrance exams. No, not dear sweet, ‘once upon a time’ innocent, and foolishly naïve country bumpkin Cloud Strife.

Instead Cloud had found himself another calling in life, one which suited him quite nicely thank you, and there was no need to upset that by striving to be anything more than what he was. 

And what was he?

Simply put, he was his master’s pet. 

To many it was either an odd little arrangement, or a twisted case of sexual exploitation, although Zack was still trying to work out just who was being exploited.

On one hand you had Cloud, his dreams shattered and left helplessly at the mercy of a superior officer who took advantage of his needs and then corrupted him into this world of sexual depravity. While, on the other hand, you then had a social recluse Soldier Elite who had fallen head over heels for the hopeless blonde and was now wrapped so tightly around the lowly, ex-cadet’s little finger that he would do absolutely anything asked of him. 

And when Zack said anything, he literally meant anything.

Reno was probably the one who got it most, had seen the arrangement developing long before it actually came into being. He had, after all, stated that “Cloud’s secretly a kinky little shit and Sephiroth’s too social repressed to have a normal relationship with anyone else.” 

Either way it was an arrangement which suited them both perfectly. 

Cloud was essentially, the pampered Kitty cat which his master could love in any way they chose. A kept pet who was spoilt rotten by warmth and comfort and lots of yummy food, all in exchange for sexual pleasure and submissively given gratification. And how could he argue with that, with a life of comfort in exchange for amazing sex with a man who could take care of the blonde, literally, in every way possible.

The sound of the bedroom door opening had Cloud quickly sitting up a little bit straighter, the knee spreader currently holding his thighs open wide making it impossible to hide his modesty. Then again, seeing him knelt and spread out naked like this was one of Sephiroth’s favourite things, especially when he wore his Kitty cat ears amongst a crown of golden spikes to remind them both of his chosen place in life. 

Cloud’s favourite thing however was, and always would be, kissing. It didn’t matter where those lips touched, were those teeth nibbled, where that long tongue would lick, as long as he got a few delicious kisses while being fucked into orgasmic bliss, he could live with the kinkier side of his silver haired lover and the benefits which came with it.


	12. L is for Leather and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis knows what he likes and apparently Cloud knows too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. It's been a busy month. I hope you enjoy.

# L is for Leather and Lace

To their fan clubs they were known for their interests, for the way they interacted with the world, for the image that was presented of them by Shinra’s PR department. 

That, however, was not the real them.

Genesis Rhapsodies was known for his love of fire, for his dramatic entrances, for his love of Loveless and the fan clubs name ‘Red Leather’ implied other preferences of the auburn haired man’s tastes as well. In some ways they were right, so accurate it was almost a given, but in other way so very, very wrong. Yes Genesis loved his ability to use fire, loved keeping people on their toes with his dramatic flair, and he absolutely adored Loveless as if it were the very meaning of life itself. But leather, as a material, was not to his tastes at all.

Why then, to know the truth, would many wonder why he wore leather as his chosen uniform, his dramatic distinctive red leather coat, being the very epitome of this perceived pleasure for the material. The truth was that he had been competing with a man who looked good in black leather, a man who had already amassed so many adoring fans it was sickening. His choice of attire had been made in competition with this other Soldier, their Elite Silver haired General, and was now so ingrained into the world that it would most likely cause a social meltdown if he were to change it. 

There was also an image to uphold and, in this regard, his preferred material just wouldn’t cut it.

The truth was Genesis adored lace, no matter the colour shape or size of the material, no matter the form in which it was presented to him; he simply couldn’t get enough of it. The carefully woven strands of silk or cotton creating artistically presented intricate patterns, the delicate threads coming together to form a thing of fragile beauty and elegance.

Naturally it was not a material to be worn in battle, against monster or human, and so was not a practical choice for the uniform of a Soldier, much less a Solider Elite.

But displayed as it was before him now, it was truly a thing of breath-taking wonder and beauty.

“Gen, you’re staring again.”

The young blonde’s voice trembles a little, is breathless a little, clearly nervous about the soldiers undivided attention being upon him. And how can it not be, how can Genesis not be drawn to such rapture as this.

“You’re a thing of beauty, my angel.”

Cheeks already dusted in rose coloured hues darken a little more, a soft breath escaping over delicate pink lips as they move to smile in that shy, self-conscious way that only Cloud can do.

“Do you like it?”

The question is pointless, off course Genesis likes it, loves it in fact.

There is his lover, his dear sweet lover who knows and understands him so well, standing almost naked within the doorway of his bedroom save for the delicate pieces of lace which cover his lithe body.

No strict, unflattering uniforms are welcome in this home, no stiff scratchy uniforms will be tolerated in his bedroom, only natural fibres and comfortable clothes will be allowed on Cloud’s body if any are to be there at all. Yet right now, what the blonde wears is more, or should he say, less than all of those combined.

Despite being male, so very much male, his blonde lover has been shopping in a rather female area of the local department store. Or perhaps, judging by the quality of the garment now gracing his youthful body, a more specialised boutique has been Cloud’s choice of shopping establishment on this occasion.

No standard issue socks or plain and boring underwear adore the young cadet’s body. Instead there is lace, soft and delicate pretty pink lace wrapped around his body in ways that should be impossible yet on the blonde look nothing but divine.

“You are a thing of beauty, my precious one. Truly a gift of the goddess.” 

Genesis has never hidden his love for the blonde, has never concealed his desires when it comes to the promising cadet before him, and right now what he feels for Cloud is shown as clear as day for all too see. It’s enough to make the blonde blush a deeper shade of red, a colour which only adds to the temptation that he already is.

Carefully combined dark and petal pink lace leaves little to the imagination where it covers a lithe and beautifully developing form, the delicate intricate patterns stretched tight over finely sculpted muscles that they were never designed to conceal and yet managing to accentuate perfectly. 

Yet it is the thick rod of flesh between toned thighs which struggles the most to stay within the tight confines of the delicate material, the blonde’s growing excitement becoming more visible by the second as the mighty red general continues to look upon him with mako infused eyes which burn bright in their hunger for him.

It only takes Genesis a second to cover the distance between them, to reach out and touch what has been freely offered up to him. His sword calloused hands already moving to caress Cloud’s body and feel the delicate lacy garment covering sinfully soft skin, the touch instantly drawing a soft gasp from his young lovers lips which is quickly followed by a low, almost breathless moan. A moan which carries his name like a pray on the wind.

“Genesis.”

Yes Genesis admits, as he sweeps his precious lover into his arms and carries the blushing blonde towards the bed, he dose like a little bit of leather. Enough to wear as a uniform anyway. 

But, to those who know him well, who truly know his tastes enough to make this silent offering, he loves the intimacy of lace so very much more.


	13. M is for Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has learnt many things about himself over the years, things that his childhood dreams had never prepared him for.

# M is for Masochist

Cloud would never admit that he’d been a bit naïve when he’d left home for a better life, for a life in Shinra as a Solider. 

He would never admit that his dreams for something more than the life he had were, at best, just dreams. 

He’d been too young to know what life was really about, too young to understand that there was so much more out there to dream of.

He’d known only one goal in life for so long, only had one focus throughout his young childhood and early teenage years. 

But then, he’d arrived in Midgar. 

And it was nothing like he’d ever dreamt it could, would, or might have been.

To start with he’d been too young to join Shinra, too young to sign up to the cadet programme of his dreams. He was even too young to enlist in the army to pass some time, to make his presence there mean something to someone, to anyone. He’d travelled so far, overcome such obstacles, only to be turned away at the very doorway to his future.

Without a penny to his name, Cloud had been turned away and told to come back later, to try again in 2 years when he would be legally old enough to enlist. It was 2 years too long, 2 years to much for a young boy with nothing but the cloths on his back and no way of getting home again. Not that he’d wanted to anyway.

As it turned out Midgar was still a place of opportunity, a place where people could find a purpose, even if it wasn’t the one they had planned for themselves. It offered very little to many, but for those few who were willing to compromise then there was a chance. And Cloud was willing to compromise.

For food in his hungry belly, for a roof over his head, for a chance to survive, the young blonde was willing to compromise a great deal indeed.

It was also through this desperate time that he became more aware of himself than any other, that he came to realise just where his true desires lay and just how far he’d be willing to go to fulfil them.

Getting a job hadn’t been easy, especially for a young boy from a backwater town, and many attempts to seek employment had fallen flat at his feet. But then, one desperate night, he’d been approached by a stranger, a man who saw potential in the pitiful excuse of a boy before him. One who would open Cloud’s eyes to a whole new world, a world where pleasure and pain were friends to be shared and personal gratification could be found in the strangest of places.

That had been 4 years ago, 4 years of learning more about himself than Cloud had ever thought possible, 4 years to move on from his childhood dreams and not only accept the life he now led but embrace it for what it was.

His employer called him a true masochist, a lover of pain in all its forms. He accepted humiliation, degradation, mental and emotional abuse with equal measure. He embraced the pain which could be inflicted upon him by others and added it to his own self-inflicted misery, added it to the self-loathing and shame which flowed through his veins and made it mean something more.

He was the perfect employee in this regards, giving anyone who came to the Honeybee inn a chance to vent their frustrations with others upon him. He took the verbal abuse thrown at him, the berating comments meant for others, and let them fill his body in ways that his mother would have been shocked at. He absorbed the humiliation forced upon him by complete strangers and let it wash over him in waves of pleasure that would shame the women who had raised him to be a good boy.

Yet it was in the physical realm that he truly exceeded beyond all others, a place where being beaten on a regular basis finally had meaning and euphoria could be found once enough flesh had been bruised and enough blood had been spilt.

In was in those moments, bound and tortured and controlled by another, that Cloud truly found his purpose in life and his reason for living.


	14. N is for Naked in an awkward poistion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s called hazing. Happens every year to the new guys.”
> 
> When Cloud had dreamt about joining the ranks of soldier, this was not how he imagined it all to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. For some reason I've had a lot of trouble writing an 'N' chapter that I'm happy with. As a result I ended up creating several different short stories for the same letter. Anyway, this is the one I've chosen so I hope you like it.

# N is for Naked in an awkward position

Being a cadet hadn’t been easy, the need to work hard in both academic and physical classes testing the young men on more than just the strength of their dreams alone. Then there had been the peer pressure, the bullying, the overcoming of his own self-doubt and insecurities.

To put it simply, Cloud hadn’t had an easy time as a cadet. 

But then something had changed for him and the fates had dealt him a new hand, one that included a very handsome, up and coming second class soldier. 

At first they had been acquaintances, men serving under the same Shinra banner, but then they had become friends. Gaia only knew how, but it had happened and Cloud was thankful to every deity for making it happen.

Soon after meeting Zack, after training with the young soldier for a few months, he’d been blessed with another lucky break and ended up transferring to a new unit. 

The guys in his new unit were so different from the ones he was used to dealing with. For a start, they didn’t judge him for his size or appearance. In fact, they were a unit made up of odd balls, each with their own talents and flaws, which somehow made them all fit together perfectly.

Together they had studied hard and trained harder to prove themselves worthy of the title of soldier. Overcoming obstacles and sacrificed blood, sweat and tears to make their shared dream come true.

Cloud had to admit that all the hard work, all the long hours, all the struggles had been worth it. The friends he had finally made here, the people he had grown to care for, to trust, to love, were all special to him. To finally make it into soldier and show them they had been right to believe in him, that he wasn’t a disappointment, was the greatest achievement in his life and he couldn’t have been happier.

Or, at least, he would have been. If not for the very unfortunate problem that he now found himself in.

“It’s called hazing. Happens every year to the new guys.”

All too familiar violet eyes were bright with mirth as their owner spoke, the equally familiar man standing beside the raven haired soldier actually appearing slightly concerned by it all.

“I don’t recall anyone doing such things to myself, Genesis or Angeal, as newly appointed soldiers.”

A snort was the reply and a well-deserved one to. Everyone knew how Genesis would have reacted to something like this and Sephiroth. Well, there was no way anyone would have been able to get away with pulling a stunt like this on Shinra’s mightiest soldier.

A silver eyebrow rose in silent challenge to the sound and a look was sent towards the raven haired soldier once more. A look that said so much without the use of words, a look that questioned how much they could get involved in saving Cloud from this unfortunate turn of events.

“If we help him out the others will know.” Zack warned, his cautionary words being spoken with a touch of suppressed laughter which also bubbled happily beneath the surface. “The seconds will only make it worse for him later on, especially if you help him now.”

It was true. There would be no escape from this if they helped the newly appointed blonde soldier out of his somewhat embarrassing predicament.

“For fucks sake.” Cloud growled, because really this wasn’t the time or place for such a discussion. “Either help me or get lost, because either way I’m gonna get grief for this.”

And it was true, so painfully true. Everyone knew about the private but unfortunately ‘not-so-secret’ relationship between the general, a well-known lieutenant and the soldier cadet. Well ex-soldier cadet. Now that Cloud was officially a Third class soldier things would be easier, hopefully.

Given that the blonde was currently handcuffed to a flag pole in nothing but his birthday suite, along with five other unfortunate newbies, thankfully all from his nicer cadet unit, things weren’t going to be as smooth sailing as they’d hoped.

“Sir, if I might.” The newly appointed soldier to Cloud’s left spoke up. “We’d all kind of prefer it if you weren’t here right now. It’s a little awkward, what with us all being out of uniform, if you get what I mean.”

Well Sephiroth might not have understood the look he was being given, but Zack did. The hilarity of the situation making him not just cough on a new laugh but nearly choke on it.

Apparently Cloud wasn’t the only one with body parts having a bit of trouble not ‘standing to attention’ while being presented to the mighty general Sephiroth while naked and handcuffed to a flag pole.

“Ok guys, you can rest at ease.” The raven haired soldier chuckled happily, having grabbed his silver haired lovers arm and begun to gently steer him away. “We’re leaving.”

It was clear to see that Sephiroth was a little conflicted over the issue, but given that Cloud wasn’t even meeting his eyes anymore and had a face redder than Genesis’s leather coat it was probably a good idea.

It wasn’t until they were almost out of ear shot that they heard one of the newbies speak, that their soldier enhanced hearing picked up on the first stirrings of conversation between the newest members of the soldier thirds division and made them stop to listen.

“I can’t believe he saw me like this.”

“Who, the general?”

“Well, yea the general.” A pause and then. “Who’d you think I was talking about?”

“You could have meant Zack.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. He’s hot.” And then “Right strife?”

“Fuck you.” Was the blonde’s clearly peeved retort. Then, a second later, a heartfelt, “both of you.”

“Come on, its’ not so bad.” Came a fourth voice floating on a chuckle. “The General and Lieutenant probably didn’t even look at us.”

"Yep, it’s true” a fifth voice spoke up, a mock pout in his words. “They only had eyes for blondie here and I’m heartbroken about it.

“I changed my mind.” Cloud growled, and both Sephiroth and Zack could easily image the look he was giving each of his team mates. “Fuck all of you.”

“Not right now.”

“And not like this.”

“Yea. Too fucking cold to get it up.”

“You got it up just fine a minute ago.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Yea you did.”

“It just twitched in the cold.”

“More like jumped to attention for the general.”

“Will you guys cut it out.” Cloud’s exasperation was almost tangible at this point and Zack had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

Even Sephiroth was smiling in a way that was clearly amused by their youngest lover’s words. “I don’t need to hear about your dicks reacting to my boyfriend’s bodies, so shut the fuck up.”

“Touchy.”

“Possessive much.”

Another guy simply laughed out loud rather than actually comment. A moment of silence and then.

“Hey Cloud, are you this commanding in the sack?”

“Bet he totally is.”

“No way. Not with those two.”

“But think about how he is in drills.”

“True.” Someone agreed with a thoughtful hum. “He can be rather demanding during training.”

“Oh yea.”

“Definitely.”

“You know, I can see why they like you if you are.”

“Always knew you’d be a demon between the sheets.”

“Odin help me.” Cloud bemoaned at the situation he was in, his chosen God doing nothing to help him whatsoever. “Will you guys just drop it? We need to get out of this before anyone else finds us.”

“Who the fuck could find us that would be worse than the general?”

“Genesis.”

“Commander Hewley.”

“Tseng of the Turks.”

And then that fifth guy again. “Reno of the Turks.”

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

“We’ve seriously got to get out of here.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.” Cloud groaned, a sound which really wasn’t the best one to make given the circumstances.

All eyes were back on the blonde in a heartbeat.

“Hey Cloud.”

“What?” the blonde replied wearily, seeing the way his team mate’s eyes were now lit with amusement and curiosity. 

“You every play games with them like this.” The original speaker questioned, once again happy to chat despite the shitty situation they were all in.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that.” Number two replied, the pair obviously used to being the bickering couple of the group.

“Said what?”

“That. You asked about that.”

“So?”

“So now I can’t get the idea out of my head.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

“You put it there.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not,” a pause and then “Arsehole.”

“Did too.” Closely followed by “Dick head.”

It was at this point that the General and his almost crippled with laughter lieutenant decided that they should leave. The situation having amused Sephiroth more than he’d thought upon first seeing Cloud handcuffed naked and helpless against the flag pole and now leaving Zack a trembling, oxygen starved wreck of a man.

Later they would get the full story from Cloud, as well as a chance to maybe play a little if the blonde was in the mood. Given that their young lover had a thing for being handcuffed it was quite possible they would be helping him to relieve a little bit of tension once he actually got free.

Whether he arrived at their place dressed or still as naked as the day he was born was yet to be seen.


	15. O is for Orgasms - the elusive kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud had experienced orgasms many times in his life, either by his own hand or that of his very wonderful boyfriend.  
> What he had yet to experience however was the elusive, but very real, and very possible, famous anal orgasm.

# O is for orgasms – the elusive kind

Cloud had experienced orgasms many times in his life, either by his own hand or that of his very wonderful boyfriend. 

What he had yet to experience however was the elusive, but very real, and very possible, famous anal orgasm.

Now Cloud knew he was a lucky bastard in life, especially after meeting and falling madly in love with an amazing man like Zack Fair. 

The fact that said man loved him back was double the blessing.

He also appreciated the soldier for his skill in the bedroom, and outside of it when they were feeling adventurous, and had absolutely no complaints about all the wonderful orgasms he received on a regular basis.

But still there was a part of him that craved that one experience, the one elusive form of orgasm that always seemed just out of reach.

The one thing that, unfortunately, dear sweet lovable Zack was unable to give him.

That wasn’t to say they hadn’t tired often enough, that they hadn’t used all manner of techniques to work for it, but they just never seemed to get there. 

As it turned out, Soldier’s stamina was not as limitless as many believed. Or, at least, it wasn’t when Zack’s own stimulated flesh was buried deep within the tight, hot, wet heat of the Cloud’s welling body.

They had also tried a wide variety of sexual toys from anal beads, to vibrators and even textured dildo’s to stimulate the blonde to orgasm anally. 

Sadly though the beads did very little but stretch him open and press teasingly on his sweet spot.

The vibrators would be fun to start with, but they both found that extended use actually made Cloud start to feel a little numb in that area rather than worked up. 

And as for the dildos. 

Well, to put it simply, they weren’t Zack. 

They all felt wrong in some way either too hard, too soft, too bent or bumpy, too cold even when warmed, and most of all they lacked the closeness that the blonde craved during these times. The feeling of ‘being together’ that really got him going. 

Simply put, they didn’t feel right and that made them wrong.

In truth Cloud had almost given up on the idea of every experiencing a real anal orgasm and had contented himself with the knowledge that he would just have to make do with a life filled with all the wonderful regular orgasms that Zack could give him.

That was also around the same time that Zack came up with the crazy idea of how they might achieve the big AO (anal orgasm) and it literally blew the young blondes mind.

“You want me to do what? With who?”

“Come on Spiky, it’s not that bad an idea.”

“No, no, it’s not a bad idea.” The dumbfounded cadet agreed, his head bobbing on his shoulders so hard his golden spike were waving in an unseen breeze. “It’s a crazy idea. That’s what it is.”

“It’s not crazy.” Zack huffed in fond amusement with a touch of love filled exasperation. “It makes perfect sense, if you think about it.”

“I can’t think about it Zack. I just can’t. It’s just too …”

There were in fact too many thoughts filling his head to finish that statement with crazy, insane and ridiculous being at the top of the list.

“What if they already agreed to it?”

Time literally stopped at those words, time and Cloud’s ability to breathe apparently.

“Spiky. Chill, ok?” Zack’s arms were warm and comforting wrapped around him, the soldier’s own deliberate inhales and exhales forcing the young cadet’s body to follow instinctively. “They want to help in any way they can.”

“Odin, kill me now.”

“Cloud …”

“You did not just ask my superior officers, the Soldier elite of Shinra, to fuck me so that I could experience … that. Did you?”

It’s amazing how Zack could look guilty without actually looking guilty, but somehow the sexy soldier managed to pull it off easily.

“The problem is I can’t last long enough to get you there, not properly. Not in the way you’d like me too.”

Cloud blushed bright red in an instant, his fair cheeks becoming hotter than the sun as Zack continued to try and justify his actions.

“You don’t get the closeness you need to feel comfortable with when we use the toys because there not human, because there not real enough for you to feel loved while being stimulated.”

It was true, but that didn’t mean he need to become a soldier whore to experience that one little orgasm that still eluded him. Being with Zack was fine; sharing the orgasms they already shared was more than enough for him. Really it was.

“And I know that they’ll give you that closeness, that loving connection, while being with you.” Big blue eyes got wider as the words registered, as Zack continued to try and sell the cadet on something he was already having a hard time believing was even real. “I’m also pretty sure it won’t take more than four soldiers to give you what you want. After all, we can’t all be outdone by that perfect little arse of yours.”

In the end Cloud agreed because, well… who wouldn’t.

Four incredibly sexy men, one of which he was already in a relationship with, all agreeing to fuck him until he experienced a real anal orgasm.

Oh my, what a sacrifice indeed.

They had all met at Angels’ place, given that it was the bigger than Zack’s and also one Cloud still felt comfortable in after visiting a few times. 

They had a light dinner to get comfortable with each other, a little bit of wine to get relaxed, and then they had migrated to the bedroom to see where things went.

Zack had gone first, making sure to lube Cloud up nice and slick while stretching him open nice and wide ready for the other men once he was done.

Genesis had been next and it had taken a little of the excitement out of the cadet’s arousal when they had first become intimate. That wasn’t to say the red general wasn’t hot as hell, and that being there with him wasn’t a thing of wet dreams, but the fact that he was about to have sex with another man stalled things a little. 

At least until Zack crawled back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, the young soldier whispering soft reassurances of love and comfort in his ear as well as some dirty little teasing comments about how sexy he looked all flushed and bent over on hands and knees ready to take Genesis big cock in his needy little hole.

As it turned out the words of one man, and actions of another, were enough to get Cloud back to where he’d been before the swap over. 

It was amazing how good the red general felt, buried deep within him, and there was no doubt that the contact was just right for getting him going again. The only problem was that Genesis finished well before Cloud was ready to come, his body pushing deep into the blonde and pulsing thickly within the sensitive walls of flesh surrounding it.

Sephiroth went next and, despite giving it his all, ended up coming just as quickly as Genesis had and without giving Cloud his desired anal orgasm either. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t tried his hardest, that he hadn’t switched things up a few times or worked the blonde’s insides like a finely tuned fiddle. He just simply couldn’t achieve his goal, which was a first apparently.

This left Angeal the last man standing, the only one who might just be enough for the desperate blonde. And desperate he was, his aching cock flushed and swollen and horribly neglected where it bobbed desperately for attention between his spread legs. They wouldn’t give it to him though, wouldn’t touch what was so starved of attention because that wasn’t their goal.

“Please.” Cloud breathed, begged, pleaded. His voice raw from the moaning and groaning at their continued play. “I just want to come.”

“And you will. I promise.” Angeal reassured gently, tenderly, firmly. One big strong hand already pressing Cloud’s bent form back down toward the bedspread while the other gripped slim hips and once again lifted them up into position.

Despite the stretching of the cadet’s body from the couplings which had already taken place, despite the slickness of lube and semen deep in his body, the blonde was still as hot and as tight as ever.

“Sweet Gaia,” the commander breathed in wonder, his next thrust faltering as he tried to pull back some control over his own arousal. “How can you still be so tight?”

“He’s a gift of the goddess.” Genesis supplied dreamily, his eyes once again hungry for the over-stimulated blonde.

“Now you see why I never last.” Zack added with a far too pleased purr, his own violet eyes bright with desire.

It was fair to say he hadn’t expected things to turn out quite this way, that he hadn’t expected Cloud to outlast them all to this point, but Gaia help him if it wasn’t the sexiest thing every.

It was watching Angeal’s thick length push deep into Cloud’s slim body that did something for him, watching all that cock fill such a tight little space and hearing Cloud moan at the feel of it. 

There was also a benefit to something that big working its way back and forth along the sensitive tunnel of flesh and that was its ability to touch the young cadet in all the right places and all at just the right time.

It barley took a minute for Cloud’s body to reach its desperately needed peak, for him to come without the use of a hand and to find euphoria in that elusive, but finally achieved anal orgasm. 

And it was perfect.

He came moaning and groaning and spilling himself all over the bed, his arse clenching fiercely around Angeal’s body, where it remained buried deep within him, and dragging the longest, wettest orgasm possible out of the bigger man.

Needless to say Cloud didn’t remain conscious much longer after that, after being fucked senseless by four amazing super soldiers until he eventually experienced that elusive anal orgasm. 

Maybe it was a good thing that he slept soundly between them, truly exhausted from the experience, and unable to hear how the others planned a future evening together like the one they had just shared.

Then again, judging by the deliriously happy smile on his face, maybe the cadet wouldn’t have minded hearing about a repeat performance and knowing that mind-blowing, anal orgasms were no longer going to be an elusive thing.


	16. P is for penatration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overhearing a conversation leads to a bit of self-discovery and self-gained pleasure.

# P is for Penetration

Cloud was one of the youngest cadets to be recruited that year. 

He’d signed up like so many other hopefuls, boys in their prime dreaming big and ready to sign over their souls to achieve the dream of Solider.

And that was a good thing, being part of something so much bigger than himself. So many other young men all trying to reach that ultimate goal.

For the first time in years Cloud actually felt like he belonged somewhere, that he was part of something bigger than himself and no longer the odd one out.

That was until he realised that he wasn’t quite the same as the other boys in his unit, that his thoughts and feelings about certain, more private, matters didn’t march to the same beat as theirs.

It started as ‘locker-room talk’ 

It grew with rude jokes about women and teasing comments about girls. 

It became more obvious with inappropriate pictures in dirty magazines and some rather crude stories being shared.

None of it interested him. Not the pictures, the stories. Not one thing they joked, laughed or boasted about made him feel anything but uncomfortable.

Yet, one day, there was something that caught his attention.

A silly little something being shared between two of his bunkmates, their voices low as they spoke about another recent encounter.

“I swear, she like totally wanted me to put it in.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, seriously.”

“Her arse?”

“Yea, her arse.”

“But, that’s… I mean… Can you even do that?”

“Totally. She’d like, lubed it up and stretched it out and everything.”

“Stretched it out?”

“You bet. Shoved her own fingers right up there to show me she was ready for fucking. Never seen anything like it before.” 

“So did you?”

“You mean, put it in?”

“Yea.”

“Fuck yea, best thing ever.”

“Really?”

“Ok, maybe not the best thing ever, but totally worth it. Plus I got to go bareback, which you just can’t do the other way. Not without risking the chance of being a dad and I’m not ready for that.”

“I hear yea on that one. Gotta make soldier first…”

The rest of the conversation was lost to Cloud, their words drifting off into meaningless rambling as his own mind began to spin with this new knowledge. 

A burning thought, a desperate feeling, an urgent need rising up from the deepest depths within him and growing stronger by the second.

Cloud barley made it to the locker room in time to hide his growing excitement from the others, a silent prayer of thanks going out to all the God’s that the showers were all empty even as his shaking hands worked to quickly remove his clothes.

The water was warm for once, probably because he was the only one drawing on it, not that it would have put him off completely, and he was quick to get himself wet beneath its spray. 

Quicker still were his hands to coat themselves with his shampoo, his mind replaying the words so recently heard as it tried to make sense of the key pieces of information being processed.

For so long the blonde had felt different, had felt needs which didn’t fit with what his squad mates were saying, his desires not reflecting those of his peers preferences. 

Where they wanted to feel soft skin and gentle curves, he only wanted to feel rough skin and strong muscle. Where they talked about being buried deep within tight, wet heat, Cloud had wondered more at the feeling of being filled so completely.

But he hadn’t known how it would be possible, his basic understanding of sex coming from only heterosexual teachings. He couldn’t imagine a way in which being penetrated so intimately would be pleasurable, couldn’t work out how such a personal area could be made more receptive for such activities.

He’d never thought about artificial lubrication, never considered the possibility that such a thing could be used like that. Never dared to ask questions about such personal things when they might give away his secret.

His own fingers were a poor substitute for what his body truly desired, but they were close enough. The touch so new, so foreign, so intimate, so desperately needed that he barley spent a minute preparing the area before sliding just the one finger inside himself as far as it would go.

He ignored everything except the sensation of something being where it wasn’t supposed to be, of having his body invaded so intimately and the joy of not feeling confused or uncertain about it. 

He focused on the pleasure of being touched where he’d never been touched before, of being stimulated within the heat of his own body in a way that had seemed impossible before now.

He’d spent so long trying to avoid his own thoughts and feelings, had fought against the things which excited him in fear of them being dirty, perverse or simply wrong. But if girls could do it, if they could enjoy it, then so could he.

Two fingers were soon working their way in and out of his body, slipping and sliding in the slickness of his shampoo. A poor substitution for lube, he was sure, but effective enough to erase the dryness and ease the tension as he fingered himself for the first time. 

As he penetrated himself for the first time.

In the end it was over far too quickly, his free hand coming round to grasp his aching erection and push him over the edge into a mind numbing climax like nothing he’d ever experienced before. His arse clenching tightly around the invading digits and almost seeming to try and draw them in a little deeper in the process.

Returning to the bunks later wasn’t as awkward as it could have been and if his bunk mates noticed the slight flush to his features they didn’t say anything about it. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for guys to privately rub one off in the showers now and then.

Thankfully they didn’t know what else he’d done to himself, or what he planned to do again. They didn’t know what doors had now been opened to him or what possibilities had been laid out before the young blonde in their midst. 

And as Cloud settled down to sleep that night he felt good, he felt relaxed, he felt liberated. 

He also felt a slight emptiness where his fingers had been only a short time ago and found himself wondering when he’d get a chance to explore again, wondering when he’d get a chance to penetrate himself again.


	17. Q is for Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes 30 minutes is all you have and sometimes 30 minutes is all you need.

# Q is for Quickie

Cloud loved Reno, he really did, but sometimes the red head was just a bit too much.

Like now, in these moments, when it really wasn’t a good time for them to be doing this. 

Not here and definitely not now.

Sadly the blonde couldn’t actually voice his frustration at that precise moment in time, his words lost to him as sinful lips ravaged his own in a delicious sort of desperate pleasure.

“Fuck.” Reno breathed, his words hot against Cloud’s lips, “I need you.”

Something must have happened, something big and life threatening for the red head to be acting this way. 

That wasn’t to say that Reno couldn’t be vocal about his feelings for the young solider, especially in regards to their more private feelings for one another. But this was something else, something entirely different.

“Reno.” The blonde gasped, moving his head back far enough to spate their lips so that actual words could finally come out. “What’s wrong? What happened?” and then, when silence lingered still and heavy between them. “Tell me, please.”

Now there was one thing a Turk was never supposed to do and that was allow themselves a weakness, never allow themselves to become so emotionally involved with someone that they would actually ‘talk’ when they shouldn’t. A closeness that could get them killed if anyone found out that they would spill their guts to that one person when all work related secrets were to remain just that, a secret.

Cloud was different though, a different kind of person who not only knew what position Reno was in but also understood it. He also knew how to keep a secret, having been exposed to so many during his time as a cadet and now a new third. He’d been friends with Zack Fair after all, a man who was as close to the general as he was to his own mentor, and Gaia only knew how many secrets that group had. More than even the red headed Turk himself was sure of, and yet Cloud had never said a word beyond what was already known or allowed.

In short, he respected them and he respected Reno. Perhaps, even more than the ruined Turk did for himself, because he also understood just how high the cost would be.

“It was fucked up.” The red head admitted in defeat, his arms around the blonde not loosening an inch. “The intel was so wrong.” His arms tightened around Clouds body then, both seeking comfort but also to give it, to reassure as the next words spilled over his trembling kiss bruised lips. “Nearly died yo, nearly didn’t make it out.”

And there it was. The truth of the matter. No details of the exact mission, but enough truth to let Cloud know that he’d almost lost something more important to him than life itself. 

No pampering words of comfort were wanted, no random words or reassurances asked for. They both knew that this was their lives, their choices made a long time ago. They were in this till the end, but they were also in this together.

“I love you.” 

Cloud whispered the words against Reno’s ear, clear and calm and filled with such open heartfelt honestly.

“I always have and I always will.”

When turquoise coloured eyes finally met his own mako infused blue ones, he let the other see not only the sincerity of his words, which the red head wouldn’t have doubted anyway, but also the truth of his heart. 

Exposed emotions, vulnerability in the truth, and then with a hint of something else in them.

“But if we’re gonna do this, I have training in 30 minutes so we better make it quick.”

The second of silence which followed was untouchable, both of them so still again, so quite. A pregnant pause waiting for something to happen, something big to be released, and then it happened.

Reno laughed, a burst of pure, joyous laughter that poured from his very soul and over Cloud’s heart. 

It only lasted a minute, maybe less, and then Reno was kissing him again, telling him how much he loved him, how Gaia dammed thankful he was that the blonde was his, had chosen him out of all the other guys available. Guys who’d made more than one advice towards the blonde during his time as both a cadet and a solider within Shinra.

Cloud could only laugh softly in response, once again reminding Reno that it had always been him, that it always would be him and that time was running out.

They were down to 27 minutes now.

Later that day they would meet for dinner and connect again properly, both taking their time to share themselves completely as they showed the other one what it truly meant to be alive and to be loved wholeheartedly.

For now though the quickie was enough, a quick release of emotions and a chance to reconnect with life and someone you loved, and as they parted ways outside the closet room door Reno couldn’t have felt more thankful to still be alive.

There might also have been another reason that the red head walked away with a lighter step, his keen hearing easily picking up the soft grumblings he heard coming from his blonde haired lover. A lover who, even though he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself only moments ago, was now hurrying off to a training session where both knew a certain raven haired soldier would be waiting. 

A soldier, who would quickly notice the slight limp in Cloud’s steps and undoubtedly take great delight in teasing the blonde about it for the rest of the afternoon.


	18. R is for Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he thought he’d seen it all, just when he thought he’d heard it all, just when he thought he’d tried it all, Cloud realised he hadn’t. Not by a long short.

# R is for Rimming

Just when he thought he’d seen it all, just when he thought he’d heard it all, just when he thought he’d tried it all, Cloud realised he hadn’t. Not by a long short.

Hand jobs, blow jobs, actual sex in a whole variety of places and positions.

His sex life was varied enough and explorative enough to not be considered vanilla. It was also very much enjoyable.

He’d not been rushed into anything, had not been made to feel obliged to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. And yes, so maybe there had been times when he’d been a bit embarrassed by something they were going to do, or were actually doing, but he’d never felt humiliated about it. Never been put in a position where his thoughts, his feelings, or his needs were ignored.

Their mental and emotional relationships were good, their physical relationships were great and their sexual relationships were wonderful.

Cloud couldn’t fault his partners, not a single one of them, because they were so good to him in every way imaginable.

Zack made sex fun and silly, he sometimes played the figure of authority, of a commanding officer taking advantage of a younger cadet, but only when the mood felt right. He was also the one that Cloud learnt most of his early likes and dislikes from, the one who started him down this road of sexual exploration and self-discovery.

Angeal had been the next one to interact with the blonde in a sexual way, which had come as a bit of a surprise to everyone really given the man’s insistence that the blonde was innocent and shouldn’t be corrupted so young. Apparently blow jobs weren’t a corruption or, if they were, then they could be forgiven. Cloud quickly discovered a lot of things about Angeal and about himself, about how he liked having those big hands all over his body. How the strength in them holding his hips firmly in place was such a turn on while the man himself was busy sucking Cloud off.

Genesis was the romantic one of the group, unsurprisingly. He pampered Cloud as much as he could and as often as he could turning relaxing sensual massages into stimulating sensual play. He also liked to role play a little, for which Cloud had a small collection of costumes to dress up in, and a new found love for chocolate sauce and spray cream. Especially when they would be painted on his naked body for the red haired general to slowly lick off as dessert.

Sephiroth was the one however, who kept him on his toes. The one who apparently had tastes that Cloud was quickly discovering he enjoyed quite immensely. Sephiroth was the one who liked to dominate the blonde and Cloud was perfectly happy to be his willing submissive. During their playtime they would each take on their chosen roles with complete authenticity, no variations at all other than if either wanted to use their safe words to slow things down or stop them completely.

Sephiroth was also the one who introduced real spice to the bedroom, the one who introduced the cadet to bondage, blindfolds, floggers, anal plugs and the joy of sex with all manner of intimate play toys.

This time there was something new that Sephiroth wanted to try, something he had been discussing with Cloud after their last time together. He’d made sure to talk to the blonde about it again before they began, had explained that he would be trying something new and that Cloud was to use his safe words at any time if it was something he either didn’t enjoy or wasn’t getting any pleasure from. Pleasure, after all, was what they were meant to be sharing. 

Cloud had always loved that about Sephiroth, that sense of being an equal even when bound, gagged and at the man’s mercy. Safe words were always a must for the silver haired general, or if not words then a physical way for Cloud to communicate his needs. Nothing was done to the willing submissive that he wasn’t happy with and Sephiroth had repeatedly told Cloud that a good Dom would never get pleasure from an unhappy Sub.

Right now though, Cloud doubted he would be able to say his own name, let alone his safe words because what Sephiroth was doing to him was blowing his mind. Total white out of conscious thought leaving nothing but the ability to feel and Gaia help him, but he could feel it and it was amazing.

Bent over at the waist across a solid wooden desk, hands tied behind his back, the wrists encased in soft leather cuffs connected by chain to leave him helpless, defenceless, to the wants and desires of his commanding officer. 

Naked from the waist down, his uniform trousers having been made to pool around his ankles, and his knees spread as far as they would go, Cloud was in no position to resist the advances of his general, in no position to fight back, not physically anyway, but there was no way he was going to say his safe words, not when his general, his wonderful lover might actually stop what he was doing as a result of it.

And fuck, he didn’t want him to stop, not when it felt so good.

Rimming had been what his lover wanted to try, rimming Cloud the next time they had the chance. He wanted to taste Cloud in the most intimate way possible, to explore a new way of dominating the blonde and fucking him obscenely not with fingers, not with toys, or his dick, but instead his tongue.

To say Cloud had been hesitant at first was an understatement, but with established rules of play and a promise to abide by their shared rules of consent they had given it a go. And a good thing they had too.

Cloud’s mind was a blank of all thoughts, rational or otherwise, as he let himself be carried away by the sensation of a warm wet muscle pushing its way into his body over and over again. Lost to the sensation of Sephiroth’s hot breath puffing out of his sculptured mouth and directly against the blonde’s saliva slickened arse and sometimes into the stretched hole itself. 

It was fucking disgusting if you thought about it, but to feel it, to actually experience it. 

Cloud couldn’t hold back another full body shudder as Sephiroth’s ridiculously long tongue pushed even deeper into his body, the already loosened ring of muscle relaxing a little bit more under the general’s expert manipulation and opening up wonderfully to allow him better access to the warm depths of Cloud’s body.

“Do you like that puppet?” Sephiroth purred against his sensitive skin, his smooth soft lips curved up into a devious smile that the blonde could easily feel against his hypersensitive flesh. “Do you enjoy the way I devour you?”

Cloud could only moan in response, forbidden earlier from using actual words and not daring to disobey. But this had been a direct question and one he could have answered, that he should have answered when his master asked. 

This of course earned him a slight smack in punishment, a gentle yet forceful tap against the fleshy part of his left thigh to remind him of his position, to re-affirm the power placement in their relationship as they currently played together.

“Yes, yes I do.” The cadet gasped, breathless and needy. So desperately needy. “I do master.”

Apparently it was a good thing he’d remembered something important when answering this time, something to say that would make up for his earlier failings. Really Sephiroth couldn’t blame the blonde for his currently frazzled state, especially when Cloud was laid out so beautifully before him, and smiled as he took in the sight of the blonde’s wet and welcoming hole clenching involuntarily before him, almost begging for more of this new sensual experience.

“You taste wonderful my pet, so divine.”

Cloud moaned at the words, long and loud and if there was a hint of embarrassment in there it didn’t last long, not when Sephiroth went right back to work, delving his tongue deep into the heat, pushing even further towards the blonde’s core.

It didn’t take much more to make Cloud come, to push him past that point of no return. Gaia help him, but he hadn’t even needed Sephiroth’s hand on his dick to do it, hadn’t need the man to do anything more than what he was already doing.

The perceived deprivation of the act, the wonderful sensation of experiencing it, the naughtiness mixed with the power play dynamics of their relationships, it was all so perfectly combined that he had no hope of stopping his body from finding release with nothing more than his general’s tongue thrusting deep in to his arse over and over again until he came.

Sephiroth held him in place as his body shook with the force of his orgasm, then continued to keep him from crumpling to the floor as the aftershocks continued to work their way through his body after such a good hard release. 

Strong hands bracing his hips so that they didn’t slide off of the table which he remained bent over and took the weight off his legs now that they felt like little more than wet noddle’s that had no chance of holding him up.

“Did you enjoy that my pet?” soft breaths, sinful words, a teasing purr against his ear. “I think you did, so very much indeed.” A smugness now, all knowing and immensely pleased with itself.

Cloud didn’t try to argue, couldn’t find the breath to speak let alone voice the words to express how much he’d enjoyed it, how unexpected the pleasure had been even to the point of orgasm.

“I think it’s my turn to find release now pet, now that your all wet and loosened up ready for me.”

And Gaia help him but that voice, those words, they did something to him, something that couldn’t be described.

“Yes master, please master.” Cloud panted, his breaths still laboured and fast, his heart still beating deeply in his chest even as his body began to calm. “I am yours to serve.”

Strong hands moved him then, reposting his body so that it was balanced a little more securely on the desk he was still bent over, one strong hand going away for a moment at the same time a zipper was heard being lowered, and then he felt it. Felt the thick length of his lover, his general, his master, entering his body and not stopping until it was all the way inside him, his slickened and relaxed body opening up and welcoming the intrusion without complaint.

Afterwards there would be a clean-up and some cuddling, probably even some talking about the experience and how Cloud had come just from being rimmed alone, something which neither had expected to happen. 

For now though Cloud was the perfect submissive, one who took what was given and gave thanks for what had been shared in the only way they could. And if Sephiroth was thrusting a little more vigorously than normal it was understandable, especially given that Cloud had already come himself from their playing. Needless to say the blonde’s silvered haired lover didn’t last much longer. 

The legendary generals control sorely lacking when buried deep within the clenching heat of his cadet lovers warm and willing body.


	19. S is for Sex talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's mother had been determined her son wouldn't repeat his fathers mistakes. If only she'd known that wouldn't be a problem, then maybe the 'talk' would have been a little bit different.

# S is for Sex talk

There were many things about Nibelheim that Cloud hated. Actually, there weren’t many things about Nibelheim that he didn’t hate.

The backwards thinking and stupid stereotypical expectations, of an oppressive hierarchy, that instilled and reinforced a stupidly traditional sense of being. Simply put, he hated the way he and his mother had been treated just because she accidentally got pregnant, outside of marriage, and decided to keep her baby instead of making it magically disappear. 

She was a proud woman who knew the hardships she would face as a single, independent, unmarried mother, in a place like Nibelheim. She also knew what her dear son would also suffer for having been born a bastard and for being kept, unlike the other ‘mistakes’ that some of the supposedly noble townswomen had made.

To Clouds mother, life itself was a gift. A gift that should be cherished and loved and welcomed into the world, not hidden away or worst of all disposed of out of inconvenience. 

It was therefore understandable when, once Cloud reached that age; she took him aside and explained very clearly the concept of sex. She told him about the emotional elements of the act, about not just feeling the need to stick his dick in someone but to also feel a deeper connection with that person. 

One which wouldn’t go away once the sun came up. 

She also explained the mental element of the act, the way it would change him from a boy to a man and the responsibilities which would come with such a big step in his life. 

She also explained the physical act itself, the way his body would react, how it would join with a women and perhaps even result in a new life just as he had been created. She wanted to make sure that her son, her dear sweet baby boy, didn’t do to a young woman what had been done to her. 

Not that she blamed him for his father’s failings, only that she didn’t want him to miss that experience in life. The one where he had a chance to hold his own son with joy and pride and know that life was perfect now that he was a father.

That day had been one of the most awkward days of her life, but she had been determined to do it, to get through it, if not for her own sake than more for her son's.

Many years later, when her dear sweet Cloud returned home not with a girlfriend by his side, but a very handsome young man in a First class soldier’s uniform, she realised that maybe that discussion needn’t have been as in-depth and detailed as she'd made it. Clearly her son wasn’t about to make a young girl pregnant and, judging by the way the other behaved around him, it was not her son who was putting his dick inside another person.

Still, she mused, as the pair left after a wonderful supper together, there had still been some wisdom in her words that day. For clearly her son had fallen in love with someone important and was both mentally and emotionally connected to that person on a very personal level. She also had no doubts they were also physically connected at times as well, but that was an area of thought she didn’t need to go to. 

At least, not until a few years down the line when she would start dropping hints about grandkids and that adoption was a very real and very rewarding option to the pair.


	20. T is for Topping, once in a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is a natural bottom, but his red headed lover has shown him the joys of also being an occasional top.

# T is for Topping, once in a while

Cloud had to admit that he was a natural bottom. That the joy he received from being filled so completely by his wonderful boyfriend was incomparable to anything else.

That wasn’t to say he was a submissive, that he didn’t give as good as he got. Gaia only knew how many times Reno went to work grumbling about a bruised pelvis from Cloud riding him so enthusiastically the night before.

Sometimes, however, sometimes it was his fiery haired lover who liked to mix things up a little. His demon in the sack boyfriend who liked to get a good pounding on the bed sheets for a change. And Cloud was more than happy to do that. 

After all, just because he preferred to feel good dick didn’t mean he didn’t know how to give good dick.

Tonight was one of those nights, the rare occasion where he’d come home to find Reno already there. The red head freshly showered and naked in their bed waiting eagerly for him, a familiar bottle of lube and a condom placed conveniently on the bedside table next to him. 

It was funny now to look back on those first few times they had swapped roles in bed, the first few times Reno had asked Cloud to do to him what he did to the blonde on a regular basis.

Cloud had of course been so nervous, so unsure of his own abilities. He stammered and blushed his way through the whole thing many times until they reached a point where it was comfortable between them. The young blonde having needed time to adjust to the new sensations of being buried deep within the tight, wet, heat of another person’s body and the control required not to come straight away.

To say it had been an eye opening experience was an understatement, and though it was not his preferred way of being physical between the sheets with this boyfriend, he definitely had a new appreciation for the red heads ability to not blow his load the minute they became connected so intimately.

Thankfully Reno understood and admitted that, in many ways, he too had developed a new appreciation for the way Cloud felt during their passionate moments together. He’d even begun to mix things up a little, to spend a bit more time teasing the blonde and stretching him out properly. Not that he’d ever rushed things before. Only that he was a little more careful when playing with that area of his blonde lover’s body now.

Tonight Cloud had come home to find a familiar sight, one that spoke without words of Reno’s need for him. For the desires that they would be fulfilling for each other tonight and Cloud couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his naked lover. The one who was still a little damp from his recent shower and smiling up at him in a lazy but clearly heated way.

“Do I at least get to shower first?” The blonde asked with a soft laugh, his eyes having already swept the room and found the necessary items on the bedside table like always.

“Sure.” Was the easy reply, a predatory grin decorating those luscious lips waiting to be kissed. “Just don’t take too long or I might start without you.”

It was a pointless warning, because they both knew the red head would wait, both knew this was a night about Reno being touched and teased and tortured with pleasure until both their needs were taken care of. And Cloud was fine with that, with deliberately taking his time in the shower to make his fiery haired lover wait that little bit longer.

After all, wasn’t that the point of these nights, the one where he was on top and in control?


	21. U is for Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up Cloud hadn't thought much about underwear. As an adult, with a wonderful boyfriend at his side, he thinks about it a lot more.

# U is for Underwear

Growing up Cloud hadn’t thought much about underwear. It was simply something you wore under your clothes. Another piece of clothing to keep you warm and keep your private bits covered.

As a kid his underwear had also been pretty basic, and normally only got replaced once the originally had past the point of no return and was little more than scrap material.

As a teenager he learnt that boys and girls wore different undergarments, though to be honest the girls in Nibelheim still wore pretty basic underwear. Not that he’d been looking. He wasn’t a peeping Tom, or anything like that, thank you very much. It was just that you couldn’t help but sometimes catch a glimpse of things by accident, especially when they were hanging up to dry on a line as you were walking by.

It wasn’t until he was a cadet, a young man on the cusp of adulthood that he realised that women’s underwear could actually be quite pretty, that the girls back in Nibelheim could have worm some very delicate and almost artistic pieces of underwear if they had just known about it. 

To say that the male magazines Cloud had been exposed to were an education was an understatement, to say that he’d learnt a lot from them and in turn about himself didn’t even come close to the truth. 

While the other young men of his troop looked at the pictures and drooled over the scantily clad girls displayed in the glossy images, Cloud found himself wondering if the size of what they were wearing would fit. He found himself imagining his own body decorated in those erotic pieces of underwear. 

No, not underwear. It was never basic underwear. Instead it was lingerie. Erotic, sensual, sexy and without a doubt suggestively revealing lingerie.

Now the blonde wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew that he didn’t exactly have the upper body for a bra and knickers set. But the panties could be bought separately, and they would look so good stretched across his hips, the delicate lacy patterns painting a beautiful design on to his smooth skin. His male body part might get a bit squashed in the tight cut, but it was a price he was willing to pay for the ability to wear something so beautiful and sexy.

And wasn’t that a strange thought. To want to wear women’s underwear to make himself feel sexy.

It was only years later that Cloud realised it hadn’t been such a strange thought after all. That wanting to feel attractive and desirable, that wanting to wear women’s lingerie wasn’t a strange thing at all.

Of course, the love of his boyfriend had probably helped him to feel more confident in himself, had most likely been the reason why the blonde finally stopped imagining wearing the lingerie and had actually started to treat himself to some very beautiful pieces of ladies underwear.

As a second class soldier Cloud wore simple male underwear, performing his duties in boxer briefs that would be acceptable should he be injured on the job and rushed to medical for treatment. But at home, at home he wore something completely different.

Some days it would be simple cotton knickers, maybe plain or with a pretty print or little bow. Other days it would be sexy silk and erotic lace, a variety of colours and patterns available depending on his mood and suggestive intentions.

He’d also found a way around the whole bra thing, what with not having breasts to fill them. Again it had been Genesis, his ever-wonderful and resourceful boyfriend who had come up with the idea.

Camisoles were basically a vest, but thinner, sexier, and most definitely more beautiful than the thermal underwear he’d been forced to wear during that mission to the icicle inn area. There were also teddies which would cover the whole of his torso, or slips, or even naughty night dresses which could be just as wonderful to wear around the house to make him feel pretty and sexy and confident and desirable.

Yes Cloud mused, as his red headed lover stood in the doorway of their bedroom with a very pleased look on his face. He did feel all of those things but also, more than that, he felt accepted for who he was and what he liked. 

And, as Geneses began to run his hands over the silky material of his newest scarlet red slip and matching panties, Cloud couldn’t help but thank the Gods for helping him find a man that not only supported his choices but also encouraged them by buying him pretty little things like the one he was currently wearing, even if he wouldn’t be wearing it for much longer.


	22. V is for Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it wasn't about the extra things you added. Sometimes it was just about the vanilla you shared.

# V is for Vanilla

Sometimes it wasn’t about the kinks or fetishes, it wasn’t about the bondage or the sensual play. 

Sometimes it wasn’t even about the role play or games they felt like indulging in, but simply about the act itself.

Sometimes, like today, there were times when all they needed was to be connected, when all that mattered was saying without words how much they loved each other.

Some people would call it vanilla, the simple act of sex being enjoyed without any of the costumes, toys, or fanfare. 

Cloud liked to think of it as making love, of expressing his purest feelings in their most basic form. 

It was when he got to show his hearts true emotions the most openly, the most honestly. 

There were no masks to hide behind, no games to play, no distractions with dildos, ropes, cuffs, vibrators or any of the other things that they enjoyed using in their intimate play.

And in turn he was able to see that same love reflected in his lovers eyes, could see it in the depths of their soul when there was nothing else to distract him.

Zack had once joked that vanilla was a bit boring, that it always needed something to jazz it up. At the time he’d been talking about ice-cream, had been explaining the point of all the sauces, creams and various toppings available at the new ice-cream parlour they had visited.

Cloud hadn’t been sure how he felt about that, had argued that sometimes it took the basic, the simplest of things, to make you appreciate the fancy stuff a little bit more. He also suggested that sometimes, the very act of choosing vanilla for what it was showed how much you loved it without needing all the extra stuff thrown in.

Zack couldn’t have known that at the time he was talking about sex, or at least referring to it in a roundabout way, or that Cloud was in fact thinking about sex while hanging out with his best friend. There was no way the blonde was going to admit such a thing to the overly cheerful First who would no doubt take great pleasure in finding out such a thing about his not-so-innocent little buddy.

The truth was Cloud had been a little bothered that week, had been a little bit off-balance in himself, and was desperate for something he couldn’t identify. As it turned out that thing was not ice-cream, as Zack had suggested, but something more important, something more personal, something more intimate.

It had taken the talk about vanilla ice-cream to make Cloud see, to help him understand, that it didn’t always need to be about the sauces and sprinkles. Sometimes, just sometimes, it needed to be about the vanilla alone.

That was how he’d ended up here, how he’d found the strength to say no to the toys and the games, how he’d found the determination to ask for vanilla once in a while. 

Just vanilla and only vanilla.

To say that Genesis had been surprised was an understatement; to say that he’d been a little bit confused and at first questioned the sudden change in their sexual relationship was no exaggeration. But once Cloud had explained, once he’d got through the blush inducing reason behind his request, his red headed lover had been more than happy to oblige. Especially if it still led to sex.

As it turned out Genesis enjoyed vanilla just as much as Cloud did, the act of making love without the extras giving them a chance to connect in a way that was more than just physical pleasure. It was something that allowed them to find a new level of intimacy to share, a way to communicate what was felt without speaking, a way to show what was being experienced without having to say a word.

Without kinks and costumes, without restraints and toys, it was only them and them alone to give and share pleasure. So while vanilla might be plain and simple, it was also the most purest form to experience and share. 

One that you can always add to if you feel like spicing it up now then with some sprinkles and sauce, or a collar and cuffs.


	23. W is for Webcam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its important to listen to your instincts, especially when there is a chance other people will find out and see something you don't want them to.

# W is for Webcam

It had been Zack’s idea, of course it had. 

After all, who else would suggest something like that?

“It’ll be safe.” The soldier had sworn. 

“It’ll be secure.” He reassured, 

“No one else will ever know.” He’d promised.

Bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!

Of course people were going to find out. 

Nothing in Shinra every stayed a secret. Unless the Turks were involved and the other person was silenced. Permanently.

There were just too many people sticking their noses in where they didn’t belong. Too many people trying to find out the latest gossip, or have the best bit of blackmail material to use for their own personal gain.

Hell, even the Turks had non-stop surveillance on all things. Their never ending quest to keep the whole world under constant surveillance meant they were bound to find out. Worse yet, were certain to have a digital copy stored somewhere on their archives despite the presidents assurances that freedom of speech and right to privacy were very important to him.

No one said a word, digital or otherwise without it being recorded somehow, somewhere. Which meant that somebody always knew something they shouldn’t and personal privacy just didn’t exist.

That’s why Cloud should have been firmer in his original decision not to do it, why he should have stuck to the initial ‘no’ that had been his first response to Zack’s request.

But Zack was a force of nature you couldn’t fight; one that wore you down and made you think that maybe it would be ok. The warm sea, with its gentle waves, slowly eroding your resolve on a matter until an initial ‘no’ became an eventual ‘yes’.

It had been a nerve racking experience, at first, turning on the laptop and logging into the right programme. Zack had already set it up for him, had already loaded everything on the laptop that would be need for if Cloud every changed his mind. 

The Soldier said he’d done it for convenience for ‘if’ Cloud every changed his mind, but the blonde’s gut had told him it hadn’t been done for ‘if’ but instead for ‘when’ and that should have been the first red flag for all of it.

Zack himself had been several hundred miles away, based in some undisclosed location, as part of a training mission with another group of soldiers. It was the evening and part of his off-time and of course he’d phone his cute little cadet boyfriend, had encouraged him to swing by the soldiers apartment to check something for him and then, once there, make himself comfortable while they continued to chat on the phone.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when he brought up the suggestion of talking online, his idea of Cloud staying at the apartment so they could speak with more privacy giving way to comments like, “I wish I could see you while we’re talking”, “I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I wish I could see it now”, or “I miss looking at the cute blush that appears on your checks when I say something sexy to you.”

By this point Cloud was so used to the question about doing more than just talking online, he didn’t know how to say ‘no’ anymore. Zack’s reasons and reassurances just seemed so certain, so confident, it almost seemed to be silly to argue them.

They had talked online before, several times in fact, conversations which slowly become more intimate, ones that even included giving each other silly kisses through the camera last time. It seemed almost logical to take it further this time, to fulfil Zack’s simple request that the cadet remove some of his uniform to get comfortable while they talked.

And that was how it had happened, how a bit of clothing had come off here and another piece there, until the blonde was essentially naked on Zack’s bed and, at the soldiers insistence to “just try it once, what’s the worst that can happen?”, was playing with himself.

It hadn’t even been that pleasurable or, at least, he hadn’t been able to enjoy it properly. 

Not that he hadn’t got an erection, or failed to orgasm when stimulated, but the whole thing had felt wrong. 

Zack hadn’t been there to kiss or cuddle, either during or after the act, and the soldier’s warmth had definitely been missing when the blonde needed comfort after doing something so new and foreign to him.

It didn’t help that there had barely been anytime afterwards before Zack was signing off, excusing his sudden absence on something Cloud either couldn’t hear properly or didn’t understand well enough to make sense off. 

And that was when the multiple red flags that had been building in his mind sent up a parade with fireworks and a fanfare. 

Something was wrong, so very very wrong.

He’d quickly washed himself of all traces of his recent activities on the soldiers bed, had quickly dressed and left the apartment, then hurried back to the cadet barracks hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen as a result of his actions.

He begged the gods to let Zack come home soon because he needed to talk to the soldier, needed to be sure that it had only been between them, that nobody else would know. But, most importantly of all, he needed to tell Zack never again because he couldn’t do it, the empty feeling it left inside afterwards, the hollowed out part of himself that was quickly filling with shame and self-disgust at his actions for being so lewd, for making such a show of himself to the camera.

In the end the gods did grant his request and Zack did return home, but it was not the return Cloud had wanted. Not the return he had needed.

Instead the soldier was like a stranger, a person he didn’t know anymore and probably wouldn’t have recognised if not for the conversation they were having. The one about a certain video that had somehow made its way around to the soldiers and, supposedly, the Turks as well.

Zack denied all knowledge of how that had happened, how the video of his little blonde lover performing sexual acts to the webcam had managed to make it around to so many people.

What hurt Cloud most of all was that he didn’t actually seem sorry about it, or even that bothered at all. In fact, the more the cadet thought about that fight, the more he realised that not once had the soldier apologised for letting it happen, for making Cloud do something he’d hadn’t even been comfortable with doing in the first place.

It was too late now though, too late to take it back, too late to be firm on his ‘no’ and stick to what his gut had told him was right.

The tape was out there for all to see, if you knew the right person or were willing to pay the right price, and Clouds reputation, which hadn’t been great to start with, was well and truly down the toilet.

He had no choice but to drop out of the cadet programme, not after he realised he wouldn’t be seen as anything more than a soldier’s sex toy now thanks to that video.

What made it worse was that it hadn’t been just the soldiers to make comments about his potential future in adult movies, or a job at the honeybee in. Somehow the other cadets had also found out and the propositions from them were almost as bad as the ones from the soldiers and Turks.

Being hit on, being approached, by random strangers thinking he was easy, did nothing for his confidence. Being randomly assaulted by people thinking he was the latest Shinra slut on base, and then almost being raped by someone who thought he wasn’t serious when he said ‘no’, was just too much.

But worst of all, and probably even more damming than the rest, was how quickly Zack had moved on. No longer boyfriends, not even friends, and the soldier was already screwing around with someone else.

It was when Cloud heard rumours about the bet, about the reason behind the tape in the first place, that he quit and returned back to Nibelheim. 

Nibelheim was hell, a place where he was treated like shit for being the town outcast, but at least it was to his face and miles away from lying, cheating and manipulative bastards like Zack Fair.


	24. X is for X-rated movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud loves movie nights and Zack loves watching the blonde's reactions to what he sees.

# X is for X-rated movies

Cloud loved movie nights, loved the way it had absolutely nothing to do with patrols, with studying or training or working himself to the bone in preparation for his soldier exams.

He loved the variety of the material shown, the silliness of a good comedy, the fright of a good horror, the thrill of a good action and adventure. He even loved the sappy love stories of a good romance and the drama of what Zack often referred to as a ‘chick flick’.

Zack in turn loved Cloud’s reactions to each and every film he showed on movie night. He loved the way the blonde’s attention would be fixed so seriously on the screen, the way those amazing blue eyes would take in every detail and then how they would reveal the depth of the cadet’s feelings for the story and the characters shown within it.

He loved to watch Cloud hide behind a pillow when the monsters jumped out suddenly, loved to hear the blonde laugh when the actors did something funny, and he loved the dopy smiles on the cadet’s luscious lips when the romance was just right. But most of all he loved the way Cloud relaxed around him and let him see so much more than the rest of the world got to see.

Being a cadet was hard, the soldier knew this having been there as well. He knew that there were challenges each and every day that tested Cloud in ways that he couldn’t help with, understood the demands being made of the blonde that would one day pay off but for now were only wearing him down.

There wasn’t much he could do to change it, to change the hurdles Cloud would have to get over to make it to soldier, but he could be there for the other times. Times when there were no schedules to adhere too, no training to be undertaken, and no demands for either of them that left them physically and mentally drained.

Movie night was one of Zack’s favourite nights to spend with the cute cadet, one of his most cherished moments no matter what the rating of the film. He loved watching the children’s movies as much as the over 18’s and all the age groups in-between, because of the reactions they inspired in his sexy blonde boyfriend.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight would not be a comedy, or cartoon, would not be a romance of action film. No horror movie would be played to have Cloud cuddling up close for protection and comfort. 

Tonight was a new type of film, one that would hopefully have a very stimulating reaction in Cloud and lead to some very pleasurable cuddles afterwards.

Tonight would be the first time the blonde got to see an X-rated movie, one which Zack had chosen specifically with the young cadet in mind.

“What’s this one about?” The innocent little cutie on the couch asked, completely oblivious to the older teen’s intentions

“It’s something new. One you haven’t seen before.”

An amused snort was heard as the blonde shifted to get himself more comfortable before replying properly.

“That’s not exactly hard. Every movie I see with you is new, you know that.”

“That’s because you come from a little hick town in the middle of butt fuck nowhere.”

“So do you.”

“Yea.” Zack agreed with a fond smile, not ashamed in the least about the fact. “Now move over and give me some space on that sofa.”

A few minutes late they were snuggled up side by side with a big bowl of popcorn balanced between them, not that Zack imagined it would get eaten once Cloud got into the movie. And Gaia help him, but he couldn’t wait to see what kind of reaction the blonde was going to have with this one.

“So what’s it called, oh mighty master of the remote?”

The soldier couldn’t help but chuckle in response, especially given the cadet's innocently and unknowingly appropriate choice of wording.

“It’s called ‘The General's Personal assistant’.”

“Hu, that’s a weird title. Wonder what it’s about?” 

Zack couldn’t help but grin in delight at the blonde’s furrowed brow, his amusement only increasing as Cloud tried to guess what kind of movie it would be.

“Nope, it’s not a comedy and definitely not a documentary.” 

“Romance?”

“Not exactly.”

“An action film then?”

“Well… it will have some action in it?”

“Why are you grinning like that?”

“Like what?”

“The one Reno calls a shit eating grin.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yea, right.”

“Just watch the movie. I know you’re going to love it.”

Later Zack would praise Cloud for holding out so well, for not jumping him until the point where the general was actually balls deep in his personal assistant and thrusting vigorously while the willing office worker was bent over his ridiculously large desk. 

He’d also try not to show that ‘shit eating grin’ when, during their post-orgasm cuddles, the blonde had innocently asked if the General’s desk was really that big.


	25. Y is for Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack never realised just how important the colour yellow could be, or how much he'd come to love it in later life.

# Y is for Yellow

When Zack had first started going to the club with Angeal and Genesis, it had been explained to him very clearly what the rules were.

Everybody here was expected to follow a code of conduct. One that included respect for all participants, no matter what their preferred role in a relationship was.

There was to be no touching, unless permission had been given, and only then what was explicitly allowed. 

No-one was to use restraints or toys on an unwilling partner; again consent was essential in all forms of play. Even if it was little more than light tickling with a feather, consent was mandatory.

There was also the rule of safe words, one that again was to be obeyed at all costs. If the safe words were spoken, if they were said out loud, then they were to be adhered too. There was no excuses, no reason to ignore what had already been established and consented too.

So when Zack was walking down the corridor to the private rooms and his waiting masters, the sound of a safe word being used in another private room made him stop.

It was unusual to hear them down here, most players being intimate partners with well-established relationships and only really using the rooms for the extra equipment they provided. 

To hear a safe word in the club at all was unusual, to hear it down hear was almost unheard of.

He almost dismissed it, shaking his head and about to continue down the corridor when he heard it spoke again. Only this time, more strained.

“Yellow, please. Yellow.”

Alarm bells were now going off in Zack’s head, the need to do something, anything, pulling at the very strings of his heart. 

A safe word as being used and ignored, it wasn’t right. 

It wasn’t allowed.

He didn’t even stop to think of the consequences of his actions. Only that another submissive, like himself, was being hurt and ignored by their master and he couldn’t let that happen.

He was the only one around, the only one there to help; he had to do the right thing.

Perhaps breaking the door down hadn’t been necessary, perhaps knocking the guy out hadn’t actually been required, but then again nobody really seemed to care once the truth came out.

Rescuing the young blonde had made him feel like a real hero, had made him feel like the Soldier Third he was.

Freeing the young man from his restraints and whisking him away to safety had helped him to understand Angeal’s talk about pride and honour even more. After all, there was no way he could have just walked away and left someone in trouble like that.

There were of course a few consequences to his actions, like a probation period on his attendance at the club due to his violent behaviour and the damage to the door.

It was explained to him that despite acting in the other submissive’s best interest, he should have actually pressed one of the alarm bells, specifically placed at various point down the corridor for just such occasion. More help would have come and they would have listened to him, would have taken his concerns seriously no matter what the other person said.

None of that mattered now, at least not to Zack.

Angeal had been incredibly proud of him for not walking away and easily forgave him for the damage caused. He too felt that in this case taking action was more important than waiting. After all, who knew what had been going on in that room or how much the young blonde had already endured before calling out.

Genesis however was the one who was most pleased with Zack actions, for once not being upset at the young thirds spontaneous nature which often got him, and those around him, into trouble. He didn’t even mind being put on probation at the club, thanks to Zack’s actions, and that spoke volumes about how he felt about the matter.

There was of course another reason that Zack was incredible happy about the whole thing and that was the new friend he now had, the young blonde who he’d rescued that day.

Cloud was his name and he was a cadet training in preparation for the soldier exam. He was also the most adorable thing the soldier had even laid his eyes on and best of all, he was into the same sort of things as Zack.

They trained together, they hung out together, they ate junk food together, and they watched the same kind of movies and played the same kind of games on Zack’s games system together. 

But, most importantly of all, they had the same tastes when it came to partners and the games they liked to play in the bedroom as well.

Tonight was one of those nights, a night where all four of them were together and not for goofing around or slouching in front of the television with take out.

Tonight was a night of intimate games and sensual play, with both Zack and Cloud at the mercy of their very loving and caring masters.

It was Angeal’s hands which helped to sooth Cloud when he began to tremble beside Zack on the bed. It was Genesis who softly reminded the blonde about his safe words and that he was free to use them here at any time.

But Cloud only nodded and reached for them, a soft moan escaping his lips as the red headed General’s mouth descended upon the column of his throat and began to kiss along the sensitive skin there.

Zack only spent a mount focused on his red and blond haired lovers, only gave them a moment to make sure Cloud really was ok, before turning his attention back to Angeal only to find the Commander’s attention focused solely on him.

“I’m so very proud of you.”

The words were spoken before Zack could ask what was wrong, before he could ask why Angeal’s eyes held so much emotion within them.

“You’re going to make a fine Soldier First one day.”

After that there were no more words, no more needing to be said.

It wasn’t like Zack had recused Cloud with this goal in mind, with the intention of bringing the blonde into their little world, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. 

Not one little bit.

And if Angeal was proud of him for his actions, for doing what was right, then who was he to argue that as well.

Years later they would look back on that time with mixed emotions, each of them reflecting on the experience as well as how it impacted their lives and led to their current relationship in different ways. 

But what all of them knew, and understood completely, was how important the colour yellow had become to their lives.


	26. Z is for Zoom of a camera lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the uninvited lens of a camera is unwelcome, the invasion of its presence unwanted. And yet, sometimes, it will capture the truth of something that was thought lost forever and give it a chance to be made possible once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has now been 1 year to the day since I started this project and it seems somehow fitting to post the last chapter today. A completely cycle of a year and a completion of the 26 letters of the alphabet.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

# Z is for Zoom of a camera lens

When Cloud had first started dating Reno, there had been a lot of people with something to say about it and most had included a warning of some kind.

The red head was trouble.

The Turk was not to be trusted.

He was a man with no past and no future.

He was an assassin in the shadows.

He was a puppet to the president’s whims.

He was a killer, a monster, a liar and a cheat.

He was bad news and someone to be avoided at all costs.

He would know everything about Cloud, including things the blonde may not want him to know about, and yet the cadet would be left in the dark about so much.

Still Cloud did not listen, instead choosing to take their warnings as cautionary words from concerned friends. People who were known to only have his best interests at heart and didn’t mean to doubt his own thoughts and feelings on the matter.

The truth was that the young blonde knew what he was getting himself into, understood just how much of his life would be brought into focus by dating the fiery red head.

He knew that Reno was not supposed to be in a relationship, especially with someone outside of the Turks.

He knew that one night stands were encouraged, that long-term relationships were discouraged, and that the future held very little hope for them.

And yet he was willing to give it a go, willing to try and at least see what they could make of it for as long as they could.

As it turned out, being with Reno was indeed full of challenges, full of things that he hadn’t even come close to imagining them dealing with, let alone working through.

And yet they had worked through them, had talked about the things they could, had accepted what they couldn’t and tried to find common ground in between.

Being a cadet hadn’t made it any easier, but they had tried. Both of them hoping to beat the odds and make it in a world that seemed to be trying to hold everything against them.

Years later, after Meteor and Geostigma. After mako poisoning and forgotten memories, after going from friends to enemies, lovers to fighters, after finding peace in a world which wasn’t the one they’d know when falling in love, they finally re-found the life they had forgotten was theirs.

A life they had, once upon a time, decided was worth all the risk.

The buried archives in a crumbling Shinra tower had held all the answers to Cloud’s unknown questions, the pictures and videos giving him back some of the past he’d never known was forgotten.

It was clear that Reno hadn’t known about the surveillance on them, hadn’t been aware just how far those watching had taken their job. He’d been too lost in the moment to be aware of them, too caught up in Cloud’s presence and the relationship between them to realise that his own people were following their every move.

Or maybe he had known, or at least suspected, and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it had chosen to focus all of his attention on the young blonde instead.

Had Cloud known about the cameras at the time things might have been different between them, had he known about the recordings he surely would have walked away. He’d been so shy back then, so unsure of himself. To know that others were listening to his every word, that they were watching his every move, their every kiss, their every touch. It would have broken him.

Now though he was over that, beyond the self-doubt and recrimination of things past. He had lived, had loved, had forgotten and fought to remember. Had struggled to get back what was lost and work towards something new.

To find more answers where they were least expected, to re-learn a past long forgotten when he’d essentially given up on ever remembering. It was something that took time to accept, took time to adjust too, and Reno was more than willing to give him that time.

Reno, the red headed Turk who couldn’t be trusted. The player that no-one believed could have a decent bone in his body. The liar and the spy who would only lead Cloud along and betray him later on down the road.

But as he looked back on those times when they had been enemies, when they had been made to fight, Reno had never actually done what they accused him of being capable of.

He’d never lied to the blonde’s face, at least not outright. He’d never fought to kill, had never actually raised a hand to fight unless absolutely necessary. He’d also never gone out of his way to hurt Cloud, even when ordered to do so, instead choosing to walk away if he could, even when he’d clearly been capable of killing the blonde on the spot. Especially, back then, when things had been so messed up for the not quite an ex-soldier and his split personality. 

He’d also done his best to try and stay in Clouds life in some way after it all ended, after they found some semblance of peace in the world, even if it was just as an observer from the outside, unable to be a part of the day to day activities but unwilling to walk away completely.

The zoom of a camera lens can pick up so much information, can find the small details in a scene and capture them forever. They can show fact from fiction, truth from lies, can let a person see what is really being shown.

Cloud would have hated the cameras back then, the zoom in particular capturing his imagine so many times and in so many personal ways, but now he was grateful for it. Grateful for the past it brought back to life, for the future it made possible once more.

Reno was still a Turk, still a man who was hard to trust and probably had far more secrets than was healthy for one person, but Cloud had been able to accept that a long time ago, and maybe, just maybe, he could learn to accept that this time around as well.


End file.
